


Right here

by iridescentmind, MikazeAimi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Chat Blanc - Freeform, Chat Noir/Marinette - Freeform, Deutsch | German, Drama, F/M, German | Deutsch, Love, Marichat, Minor Chat Noir/Ladybug, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6170344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentmind/pseuds/iridescentmind, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikazeAimi/pseuds/MikazeAimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey there!<br/>Sorry, but THIS is the german version of the FF. </p><p>Das ist ein Projekt in Zusammenarbeit mit Iridescentmind~<br/>Jeder hat abwechselnd geschrieben. Allerdings sind die Kapitel nach Story unterteilt, nicht nach Person. :0</p><p>Hoffe sie ist einigermaßen okay!<br/>Es soll MariChat sein, auch wenn es etwas verwirrend ist. XD<br/>Bisher haben wir 8 Kapitel und sind auch noch am Schreiben. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confession

Eigentlich war es eine ziemlich ruhige Nacht in Paris, genau wie auch schon der vergangene Tag. Keine unerwarteten Angriffe, kein Chaos und kein zwanghaftes wachbleiben, damit man morgens einmal ohne Probleme in die Schule kommen konnte. Eigentlich der perfekte Moment um einer gewissen Dame endlich das zu sagen, was ihm - Chat Noir - schon lange auf der Zunge brannte. Eigentlich. Denn so weit sollte es dann doch nicht kommen. Zumindest hatten sich Ladybug und er gerade getroffen, ein wenig herumgealbert und genau in diesem Moment ertönten die ersten Schreie ganz in der Nähe.  
"Oh, verdammt", fluchte Chat. Warum um alles in der Welt hatte er nur immer wieder gerade dann Pech, wenn er die Chance endlich einmal ergreifen wollte? Allerdings schien Ladybug nicht sonderlich enttäuscht über die Situation zu sein, freute sie sich wohl eher endlich wieder etwas Action zu haben.  
"Kein Geflirte heute Nacht, mein Lieber", meinte sie. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken machte sie sich auch gleich auf den Weg.  
"Wie du wünschst, my Lady." Begeisterung hörte sich anders an, allerdings würde er sie auch nicht alleine gehen lassen, auch wenn er ihr nur hin und wieder mal eine Hilfe war. Die meiste Arbeit machte noch immer sie, konnte er alleine nie etwas ausrichten.  
"Wie groß ist die Chance, dass man in einer RUHIGEN Nacht, in einer friedlichen und so romantischen Stadt... um diese Uhrzeit ein Monster-Motorrad zu Gesicht bekommt?", wollte Chat wissen.  
"Größer als sich die Sterne ansehen zu können?", mutmaßte sie. Nicht, dass sie so ein großes Verlangen danach hatte das gerade mit Chat Noir zu tun, aber irgendwie war es eine Tatsache. Wen oder was auch immer es diesmal getroffen hatte, es sollte kein all zu großes Problem darstellen. Wenn man mal die Tatsache wegließ, dass das Ding alle aufweckte und den nächtlichen Straßenverkehr durcheinander brachte. Im Gegensatz zu ihren anderen Akumas war das fast schon Kindergarten. Nun ja, fast.

Wie immer schwang Ladybug so elegant wie mögich, gefolgt von ihrem schwarzen Kätzchen über die Dächer, bis sie die ersten Worte mit ihrem Gegner wechselten. Gesprächig war der Typ nicht, aber zumindest leicht zu durchschauen.  
"Pass doch auf! Man fährt nicht so einfach über den Schwanz einer Katze", knurrte Chat, der dem Motorrad gerade noch ausweichen konnte. Dadurch, dass er sich aufregte, lenkte er die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, was Ladybug erst recht zuspielte und sie nicht lange brauchte um es zu stoppen und zurück zu verwandeln.  
"Bye, bye little Butterfly", sagte sie, noch während Chat den Schwanz seines Lederanzuges streichelte und nur das Gesicht verzog. Immerhin war es geschafft und wieder Ruhe. Nur nicht mehr so viel Zeit, wie er es sich wünschte.

"Das wars dann wohl für heute", seufzte sie. Zugegeben, gegen noch etwas an der frischen Luft zu sein hatte sie nichts, aber jetzt außerhalb noch etwas zu Essen für Tikki aufzutreiben, zu warten und wieder zurück kommen, war nicht mehr in ihrem Zeitplan enthalten. "Wir sehen uns." Ladybug war gerade dabei sich zu verabschieden, als sie spürte, wie sie festgehalten wurde.  
"Warte. Nur noch einen Moment", bat er sie. Er wusste, dass nur noch ein minimaler Zeitraum zur Verfügung stand, aber er wollte es endlich loshaben. Es würde doch sowieso immer wieder etwas dazwischen kommen und einer von beiden musste am Ende verschwinden. Er wollte es ihr wenigstens einmal gesagt haben... auf eine Antwort konnte er warten.  
"Ich muss wirklic-"  
"Vergiss das seinen Moment", setzte er an und legte einen Arm um ihre Hüfte um sie ein wenig näher zu ziehen, jedoch noch weit genug von ihm entfernt, nur damit sie nicht auf die Idee kam wirklich sofort zu verschwinden. "Ich halte das nicht mehr aus, ich muss es dir einfach sagen", kurz stoppte er, holte tief Luft und sah ihr dabei in die Augen. "Ladybug, ich... liebe dich."

Ladybug erstarrte in seinen Armen. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, doch kurz darauf wich sie seinem Blick aus. Leise erwiderte sie nach einer Weile: “Es tut mir leid, Chat Noir. Ich liebe jemand anderen.” Sie löste sich und entfernte sich langsam von ihm, während sie sich mehrmals entschuldigte. Chat Noir war wie erstarrt, er konnte keinen Muskel mehr bewegen und starrte Ladybug verzweifelt an. Seine Augen schienen leer, genau wie sein Herz. In diesem Moment war er nur eine Hülle und die Zeit verging so langsam, dass ihm jede Sekunde wie tausende von Minuten vorkam. Als Ladybug ihm einen mitleidigen Blick zuwarf und über die Dächer von Paris verschwand, spürte er, wie sein Herz zersprang. Er fiel auf die Knie und sah schweigend gen Himmel, vergaß alles um sich herum, die Zeit verging und es begann sogar zu regnen. Irgendwann meldete sich Plagg zu Wort, Chats Verwandlung würde nicht mehr lange anhalten. Er wusste nicht, wie er von selbst den Weg nach Hause fand, denn er war nach wie vor in seinem Inneren erstarrt. Als er sich in seinem Zimmer zurück verwandelte und sich Plagg lauthals darüber beschwerte, dass er mit Sicherheit krank werden würde, hörte Adrian nur ein dumpfes Rauschen in seinen Ohren. Er sagte kein Wort, sondern fiel auf sein Bett und starrte an die Decke. Irgendwann fielen ihm zwar kurz die Augen zu, doch es blieb nicht dabei.

Der nächste Tag wurde einer von Adriens grausamsten in seinem bisherigen Leben. Er hatte die ganze Nacht kein Auge zu gemacht und hatte einen langen Schultag. Er quälte sich schweren Schrittes mit Nino an seiner Seite zur Schule. Nino versuchte in Erfahrung zu bringen, was mit ihm los war, doch er antwortete nur “Nichts” und starrte weiter auf den Boden vor sich. Als sie bei den Schultreppen auf Alya und Marinette trafen, ignorierte Adrien alle Beteiligten und stieg die Treppen hinauf. Im Unterricht hörte er nicht zu, starrte einfach vor sich hin und dachte über alles und gleichzeitig über nichts nach. Er merkte, wie seine Freunde sich um ihn sorgten, doch er konnte ihnen wohl schlecht sagen, was los war.  
Marinette beobachtete ihn den ganzen Tag mit großer Sorge, doch so sehr er dies zu schätzen wusste, ihm war gerade nicht mehr zu helfen. Marinette hielt es nicht lange aus Adrien so traurig zu sehen und den Grund nicht zu wissen. Also riss sie all ihren Mut zusammen und ging in der Pause zu Adrien. Mit Nino hatte sie bereits vorher gesprochen, sodass sie allein waren. Er saß allein auf einer Bank und sie setzte sich leise zu ihm. Nach einer Weile holte sie tief Luft und fragte dann mit zittriger Stimme: “Adrien, wenn du jemanden deine Sorgen mitteilst, wird sicher alles besser, glaube mir.” Er antwortete gedankenverloren: “Aber mir ist nicht mehr zu helfen.” “Was ist bitte passiert? Erzähl es mir, du musst mir auch nicht alles genau schildern, aber bitte verrate mir, was mit dir los ist.”  
Marinette sah ihn traurig, aber aufrichtig an. Was seltsam war, denn normalerweise brachte sie keinen Ton in Gegenwart von Adrien heraus, das war ihnen beiden klar. Adrien hatte immer das Gefühl, dass sie ihn nicht besonders mochte, denn zu allen anderen war sie so offen und liebevoll. Aber er bewunderte ihre Stärke, dass sie sich trotzdem um sein Wohlergehen sorgte und Interesse an ihm zeigte, obwohl sie sich nicht mal richtig kannten. Also seufzte er und begann zögernd: “Meinem besten Freund wurde das Herz gebrochen. Nein, es wurde in tausend Stücke zerrissen. Er wird nie mehr der Selbe sein und das macht mich fertig, denn er ist wie ein Teil von mir.”  
Marinette schwieg eine Weile. Dann erwiderte sie mit einem traurigen Lächeln: “Ich weiß zu gut, was unerwiderte Liebe ist.”  
Erstaunt sah er sie an, woraufhin sie rot anlief und schnell ihren Kopf wegdrehte. “Du kannst deinem Freund gerne ausrichten, dass er mit mir darüber reden kann. Ich kann gut zuhören. Und wenn er sich alles von der Seele geredet hat, kann er vielleicht von vorne anfangen.” Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über Adrien’s Lippen. Er wollte Marinette schon immer besser kennenlernen und herausfinden warum sie ihn nicht mochte. Warum also nicht als sein Alter Ego Chat Noir bei ihr Trost suchen? “Ich werde es ihm ausrichten. Danke Marinette.”

Während des Gesprächs hatte Marinette nicht eine Sekunde darüber nachgedacht, was letzte Nacht vorgefallen war. Man konnte eigentlich sagen, sie hatte es gut verdrängt oder sagen wir es so: Sie wollte nicht daran Schuld sein, dass es jemanden wegen ihrer zweiten Identität schlecht ging. Bestimmt mochte er sowieso nur die Superhelden-Seite an Ladybug und wäre geschockt darüber, zu wissen wer sie in Wirklichkeit war. Etwas was auch ziemlich einseitig war. Im Gegensatz zu Chat Noir wollte sie nicht wissen, mit wem sie es tun hatte. Vielleicht aus Angst, dass sich dann etwas ändern könnte? Wobei es sich das ja nun schon hatte. Dabei hoffte sie, dass Chat vielleicht doch nur einen Scherz gemacht hatte... dabei klangen dessen Worte so verdammt ernst gemeint und es war ausgeschlossen, dass er sich nur einen Spaß erlaubt hatte. Und hätte sie Adrien in der Schule nicht so niedergeschlagen gesehen, dann hätte sie am Ende vielleicht doch noch darüber nachgedacht.  
"Bitte, gern...", antwortete sie endlich. Dass sie mit ihm sprechen konnte lag wohl vor allem daran, dass sie sich wirklich Sorgen machte und ihre Gefühle so nur an zweiter Stelle standen. Adriens Fürsorge für seinen besten Freund - den sie eigentlich für Nino gehalten hatte - zeigte ihr mal wieder, warum sie so in ihn verknallt war. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass sich jemand um seine Freunde solche Gedanken machte, dass es einen so mitnehmen konnte. Nun, vielleicht war sie aber auch noch nicht in so einer Situation.  
"Wir, ähm... sehen uns dann", meinte sie und winkte ihm schüchtern zu, obwohl sie eigentlich noch direkt vor ihm stand und sie sowieso gleich wieder in einer Klasse saßen.  
"Ja, bis... dann?", gab Adrien verwirrt von sich und hob einfach ebenfalls die Hand, bis sich Marinette umdrehte und zurück zu Alya ging.  
So lange das Gespräch auch auf normaler Ebene verlief, sobald sie ihn erreicht hatte, ging das Spiel wieder von vorn los. Erst als sie ein paar Schritte weiter weg war, bemerkte sie, dass sie somit ja eigentlich seinem Freund Hilfe angeboten hatte, anstatt mit Adrien selbst zu reden.  
"Oh man, ich bin so blöd!", meinte sie zu sich selbst, legte die Hände ins Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Was war es denn diesmal?", wollte Alya wissen und klopfte Marinette dabei auf dem Rücken. Scherze oder Marinette aufziehen ließ sie bleiben, hatte sie ebenfalls bemerkt, dass es Adrien nicht gut ging.  
"Ich hab Adrien angeboten mit seinem Freund zu reden, anstatt mit ihm!", jammerte sie, ließ dabei die restliche Geschichte erst einmal weg, auch wenn so niemand wusste, wovon sie eigentlich redete.

Nachdem sie Alya dann doch die ganze Geschichte erzählt hatte, sie aber bat nichts davon weiter zu erzählen, ging der Unterricht weiter. Adrien sah immer noch nicht glücklicher aus und Marinette hoffte einfach mal, dass es etwas brachte... was auch immer es war. Vor allem wusste sie ja nicht um welchen 'Freund' es sich da handelte. Und wie sollte sie Tipps bei etwas geben, bei dem sie selbst hilflos war?  
"Bis morgen", verabschiedete sich Marinette von den Anderen. Eigentlich wollte sie noch einmal mit Adrien reden, aber der war nach der Schule plötzlich verschwunden. Alya hatte heute auch etwas anderes zu tun, weshalb Marienette alleine nach Hause ging. Naja... fast alleine.  
"Vielleicht ist das gerade eine neue Krankheit, dass alle Liebeskummer haben", seufzte Marinette. Das sonst so fröhliche Mädchen ging mit gesenktem Kopf nach Hause, machte sie sich noch immer Gedanken um Adrien. Dessen Gesichtsausdruck ging ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.  
"Ach, Marinette", hörte man plötzlich aus ihrer Tasche. Tikki hatte sie den Tag über fast vergessen. "Vielleicht solltest du dich erst einmal um dein Problem kümmern, bevor noch etwas passiert."  
"Ja, ich weiß doch. Aber Adrien tut mir so Leid. Ich konnte ihm nicht einmal helfen und jetzt habe ich noch mehr damit zu tun."  
"Ich würde dir ja gerne helfen, wenn ich könnte." Diesmal war es Tikki die etwas traurig klang.  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich schaff das schon! Fang nicht auch noch du mit diesem Blick an... zwei reichen mir!", sagte Marinette schon etwas überzeugter. Adriens Blick hatte sie allerdings wirklich kurz an letzte Nacht erinnert und wenn Tikki auch noch so aussah, dann würde sie sich erst recht die Schuld daran geben!


	2. First Conversation

Nachdem Marinette ihre Hausaufgaben erledigt hatte und überlegte wie sie erstens: Chat Noir wieder sehen sollte, ohne sich schlecht zu fühlen. Und zweitens, wie sie ein Gespräch mit einem völlig Fremden über unerwiderte Liebe führen sollte... war sie über diese ganzen Grübeleien nach einer Weile an ihrem Schreibtisch eingeschlafen.

Marinette wurde von einem Klopfen aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie spät es war, aber es war bereits dunkel und die Geräusche der Stadt abgeflaut. Das Klopfen war anscheinend aber keine Einbildung, denn sie hörte es erneut. Marinette drehte sich auf ihrem Stuhl in Richtung ihrer Terrassentür und tatsächlich, dort saß jemand.   
„Ein Einbrecher?“, dachte sie zuerst, doch warum sollte dieser sie aus dem Schlaf klopfen? Vorsichtig und mit pochendem Herzen schloss sie langsam die Tür auf. Wenn es ein ungebetener Gast sein sollte, hatte sie ja immer noch ihre Ladybug-Superkräfte. In der Finsternis entdeckte sie zuerst ein paar leuchtend grüne Augen.   
„Wer ist da?“, fragte sie zögernd.   
„Ich bin der erwähnte Freund von Adrien, Prinzessin.“  
„Prinzessin?! Das wird doch nicht etwa...“ Chat Noir trat zu ihr ins Licht, griff nach ihrer Hand und hauchte einen leichten Kuss auf ihren Handrücken. „Chat Noir?! Du bist Adriens bester Freund? Das ist ja eine Überraschung.” UND WIE. Panik stieg in ihr auf, denn wer außer ihr, bzw. ihr Alter Ego Ladybug, sollte Chat Noir das Herz gebrochen haben?   
„Wie dumm von dir! Warum hast du Adrien nicht Hilfe angeboten, du Dummkopf?!“, beschimpfte sie sich selbst in Gedanken, „das hast du nun davon.“  
Sie bat Chat Noir in ihr Zimmer und verschloss die Tür.   
„Ich hätte nicht mit dir gerechnet. Ich muss kurz meine Gedanken sortieren.“  
„Oh, das schmeichelt mir aber.” Ein leichtes Grinsen huschte für eine Sekunde über sein Gesicht, ehe er wieder in Gedanken versank und traurig auf den Boden oder an die Decke starrte. Marinette wusste nicht was sie tun sollte, schließlich hatte sie Chat Noir das Herz gebrochen. Und jetzt sollte sie ihm helfen, über sie hinweg zu kommen? Ging das überhaupt? Ihr Hirn ratterte und ratterte, sah man förmlich den Rauch aus ihrem Kopf steigen. Schließlich wollte sie Chat Noir nicht länger warten lassen und fragte ihn zögernd: „Erzählst du mir, wer dein Herz gebrochen hat?“   
Die Frage brannte in ihrem Herzen, denn sie wusste es ganz genau. Dennoch wusste Chat Noir ja nicht, dass das Mädchen, was ihm sein Herz gebrochen hatte, jetzt in dieser Sekunde mit ihm in einem Raum war und sich neben ihn auf den Boden setzte. Ihr Herz klopfte, als er zu erzählen begann.

"Es kam vielleicht ein bisschen plötzlich und ich hab eindeutig den dümmsten Zeitpunkt herausgesucht um es ihr zu sagen." Chat Noir stoppte, nachdem er einfach mitten drin angefangen hatte zu erzählen und richtete seinen Blick wieder nach unten auf den Boden. Anfangs war es gar nicht so schwer damit anzufangen, aber jetzt im Nachhinein?   
"Mh?", machte Marinette und musterte ihn. Ein wenig ungeduldig war sie, damit sie endlich darauf reagieren konnte. Ihn zwingen weiter zu reden, konnte sie aber genauso wenig, immerhin wusste sie ja selbst, dass sie höchstpersönlich Schuld daran war.   
"Ladybug. Ich hab Ladybug meine Liebe gestanden. Nach so langer Zeit. Ich hätte sie nach einem Kampf nicht überfordern sollen, aber letztlich ist es wahrscheinlich sowieso egal. Sie... ihr Herz gehört jemand Anderen", endete er schließlich. Den letzten Satz hatte er kaum über die Lippen bekommen, fuhr seine Hand dabei zu seinem Gesicht. Es war fast unmöglich seine Tränen zurück zu halten, aber gerade er - Chat Noir - wollte nicht vor einem Mädchen weinen.   
Marinette holte erst einmal tief Luft. Sie wusste, dass es genau so passiert war, aber nicht wie sich Chat dabei fühlte. Wie sollte sie ihm da nur helfen? Schließlich konnte sie ihm keine Hoffnungen machen. Mal davon abgesehen: Wollte sie ihm überhaupt helfen? Sie wusste schließlich nicht, dass Adriens bester Freund Chat Noir war. Über diese Tatsache kam sie immer noch nicht hinweg. Aber sie hatte Adrien versprochen zu helfen und ein klein wenig tat ihr Chat ja dann doch Leid... ohne den Hintergedanken Adrien damit zu beeindrucken.   
"Tut mir leid, Prinzessin. Vielleicht ist das doch etwas zu viel für-"  
"Vielleicht solltest du einfach versuchen ihr Herz für dich zu gewinnen!", unterbrach ihn Marinette plötzlich, etwas lauter als erwartet und vor allem ohne darüber nachzudenken was sie sagte.   
"Was?", sagte Chat Noir überrascht und blickte das Mädchen erschrocken an. Mit so etwas hätte er weder gerechnet, noch dachte er selbst daran. "Ich denke du hast mich falsch verstanden. Sie hat doch jemanden."  
"Oh? Eh, ja. Nein, ich meine...! Stimmt, schlechte Idee. Tut mir leid, vergiss es wieder." Marinette hatte das Gefühl, dass sie Tikki gehört hatte, wie sie sich ihr kleines Fühlerchen gegen den Kopf geschlagen hatte. Jetzt hatte sie wirklich ein Problem. Sie wollte doch gar nicht, dass Chat Noir ihr Herz gewann.   
"Ich kann dir leider nicht wirklich dabei helfen, aber ich kann dir anbieten dich etwas abzulenken?", schlug sie stattdessen vor. Ihr half es schließlich auch, sich von Adrien abzulenken, wenn sie etwas mit anderen unternahm. Zumindest die meiste Zeit und ganz so schlimm war es bei ihr dann noch nicht. Aber wahrscheinlich würde es genauso laufen. Wie konnte so jemand wie Adrien niemanden haben? Ein lautes Seufzen war von Marinette zu hören.   
Chat für seinen Teil war ziemlich froh, dass er hierher gekommen war. Marinette war wirklich ein sehr nettes Mädchen, wenn auch etwas unbeholfen, wie ihm schien? Aber zumindest konnte er normal mit ihr reden. Das war auch der Grund warum sich endlich wieder ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen bildete.   
"Danke, Prinzessin", sagte er leise. Er hatte sich dabei zu ihr gedreht und wieder nach ihrer Hand gegriffen um ihr einen Kuss darauf zu hauchen. Auch wenn Ladybug wahrscheinlich glaubte, dass er das bei jedem Mädchen tat, musste er dem widersprechen. Das galt nur ganz besonderen Menschen und bisher hatte er nur bei ihr das Verlangen danach gehabt und Marinette war eben sehr nett. Vielleicht würde es ihn ja wirklich auf ein paar andere Gedanken bringen, bis er wieder mit Ladybug reden konnte.   
"Nur das mit der Prinzessin... sollten wir vielleicht noch einmal besprechen...", meinte sie und zog auch gleich ihre Hand wieder zurück.  
„Aber Prinzessin passt doch zu dir“, kam es etwas kleinlaut zurück.   
„Ansichtssache. Also pass auf: Du kommst mich alle paar Tage besuchen, wenn du wirklich Ablenkung von allem brauchst und dann erzählen wir uns einfach ein paar Dinge. Ich verspreche dir, deine Geheimnisse sind bei mir sicher.“ Sie schenkte ihm ein aufrichtiges Lächeln, was er tatsächlich leicht erwiderte. „Und dann musst du Adrien unbedingt sagen, dass er sich keine Sorgen mehr machen soll“, sagte sie in Gedanken versunken.   
„Adrien geht es mit Sicherheit jetzt schon besser, dank dir“, flüsterte er. Marinette wurde rot und drehte ihr Gesicht von ihm weg.   
„Adrien ist anscheinend ein echt toller Freund, oder?“, dachte sie laut.   
„Ja, genau wie du.“   
Ihr Gesicht glich der Röte einer Tomate und sie stotterte: „Du kennst mich doch noch gar nicht so gut!“   
„Aber Adrien hat mir doch erzählt, wie du dich um ihn, bzw. uns gesorgt hast.“, schmunzelte er. “Marinette, ich möchte dich wirklich kennenlernen, du bist mit Sicherheit eine tolle Freundin. Adrien denkt das auch, auch wenn er nicht mit dir befreundet ist.“ Nachdenklich musterte er sie, als sie förmlich zur Salzsäule erstarrte und in ihren Gedanken versunken war.   
„Ich bin mit ihm befreundet.“  
„Wirklich?“   
„Ja, es ist nur eine recht komplizierte Freundschaft, weil ich in seiner Gegenwart einfach zu schüchtern bin.” Sie zog ihre Knie an sich heran und vergrub ihren Kopf zwischen ihren Armen.   
„Glaub mir, es besteht kein Grund, in Adriens Nähe schüchtern zu sein.“ Da sie so ein liebes Mädchen war, versuchte er ihr im Gegenzug Mut zuzusprechen, damit er auch als Adrien mit ihr befreundet sein konnte.   
„Es geht einfach nicht. Und jetzt lass uns bitte das Thema wechseln, das ist mir alles sehr peinlich. Erzähl mir doch von den Abenteuern, die du mit Ladybug erlebt hast.“   
„Wolltest du mich nicht von ihr ablenken?“, konterte er.  
„Aber mein Leben ist langweilig...“, kam es nachdenklich zurück.   
„Fein“, begann er zu erzählen und erzählte ihr von seinen Lieblings-Abenteuern mit Ladybug. Immer wenn er etwas über sie erzählte, strahlten seine grünen Augen eine tiefe Traurigkeit aus, sodass sie das Bedürfnis hatte ihn zu umarmen. Dennoch ließ sie ihn in Ruhe, denn sie kannten einander ja kaum. Als er schließlich seine letzte Geschichte erzählt hatte, sahen sie beide auf die Uhr.   
„Ich glaube, ich sollte gehen, meine Prinzessin braucht doch ihren Schönheitsschlaf.“   
„Wie war das mit Prinzessin?“   
„Das wird sich nicht ändern!” Ein verschmitztes Grinsen umspielte sein Gesicht, Marinette musste ebenfalls lächeln, weil er wieder lachen konnte, wenn auch nur kurz. “Es war mir eine Ehre, Prinzessin. Bis die Tage, ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht und wunderschöne Träume.” Er verbeugte sich und sprang auf die Brüstung der Terrasse, während sie hinterher kam. Er hockte wie ein kleines Kätzchen vor ihr auf der Brüstung, es war für ihn offenbar eine Leichtigkeit die Balance zu halten.  
„Gute Nacht, Kitty.“ Er sah ihr noch einmal kurz in die Augen, registrierte das Meeresblau ihrer Augen, ehe er mit einem Zwinkern in der Nacht verschwand.

"Ist doch gar nicht mal so schlecht gelaufen", meinte Marinette zu sich selbst, als sie zurück in ihr Zimmer ging und endlich ins Bett kletterte. "Hoffentlich geht es Adrien jetzt wirklich besser."  
"Du sahst nicht so aus, als hättest du es nur dafür getan", kicherte Tikki, die kurz darauf angeflogen kam und sich auf Marinettes Schulter setzte.   
"Na klar! Immerhin bin ich daran Schuld! Und wenn ich ihm schon als Ladybug nicht helfen kann, dann kann ich es zumindest so." Da waren dann zumindest keine Gefühle im Weg und Chat Noir würde ihr nicht seine Liebe gestehen. Nur das Flirten würde er wohl nicht komplett weglassen.   
"Und meinst du, du kannst morgen mit ihm reden?"  
"Mit wem? Chat Noir? Na hab ich doch jetzt auch", meinte Marinette, erntete jedoch ein Kopfschütteln.   
"Mit Adrien, du Dummkopf!"  
"Oh! Ähm... keine Ahnung. Ich kann ihn zumindest fragen, ob es ihm besser geht."  
"Man wird sehen", sagte Tikki noch, ehe sie auf ein kleines Kopfkissen, neben Marinettes großem sprang und es sich dort gemütlich machte. "Du solltest jetzt aber schlafen, wenn du morgen nicht wieder zu spät kommen willst."  
"Ist gut~ Schlaf gut, Tikki."

Chat Noir aka Adrien war zu der Zeit tatsächlich erleichtert darüber, dass er mit jemanden sprechen konnte und auch, dass er nun endlich auf andere Gedanken kommen konnte. Niedergeschlagen war er zwar noch immer, aber vielleicht musste er das morgen in der Schule dann nicht mehr so zeigen. Außerdem war er gespannt darauf, ob er wirklich einmal normal mit Marinette reden konnte. Sie kannten sich eigentlich schon ziemlich lange und waren noch immer in einer Klasse, da war es heute wirklich das erste Mal, dass er mit ihr reden konnte. Richtig.   
"Ach, Plagg", seufzte Adrien. Gleich nachdem er zu Hause angekommen war, ließ er sich nach seiner Verwandlung, zurück auf sein großes Bett fallen.   
"Du solltest dich nicht gleich an das nächste Mädchen heranmachen, nur weil dich Ladybug hat abblitzen lassen", zerstörte er gleich die Stimmung. Oder zumindest eine annähernde Stimmung... welche auch immer. Fakt war, dass Adrien glücklicher schien als noch heute Morgen.   
"Halt die Klappe. Ich hab nur mit ihr geredet", knurrte er und warf seinem Kwami ein Kopfkissen entgegen. "Ich bin nicht so herzlos."  
"Spaß hattest du aber!", lachte Plagg und krabbelte unter dem Kopfkissen hervor.  
"Ja und? Das ist ja wohl nicht verboten. Marinette ist sehr nett und ... ich hab mich sowieso schon immer gefragt, warum ich der einzige bin, bei dem sie kein normales Wort rausbekommt."  
"Schüchtern nennt man das also", lachte Plagg und bekam erneut ein Kopfkissen entgegen geworfen. "Hey, hey. Ich hab nichts gesagt", beschwerte sich Plagg. "Wo ist mein Käse~", jammerte Plagg gleich darauf los.  
"Da wo er immer ist und jetzt lass mich in Ruhe." Adrien war nicht sauer auf seinen kleinen Begleiter, aber manchmal konnte er wirklich ... nun, sagen wir es so: Er war alles andere als aufheiternd. Und zu allem Überfluss bekam er dann noch alles von seinen Gesprächen mit.


	3. Appointments

Marinette lag noch die halbe Nacht wach und machte sich Gedanken um das Gespräch mit Chat Noir. Alles was er erzählt hatte, hatte sie schließlich miterlebt, nur ganz anders empfunden. Der Drang ihn zu umarmen war dennoch stetig geblieben, blieb es aber zum Glück auch nur dabei. Vielleicht hätte sie als Ladybug ein bisschen mehr Mitgefühl zeigen sollen und ihm nicht sofort mitteilen sollen, dass sie in jemand anderen verliebt war. Adrien. Gleich kam er ihr auch wieder in den Sinn und das was Chat gesagt hatte. Zumindest schien Adrien sie zu mögen, nur war das leider nicht das Thema gewesen. Wäre es nicht so ernst und erdrückend gewesen, dann hätte sie vielleicht doch noch etwas mehr in Erfahrung bringen können. Vor allem aber, wie sich die beiden überhaupt kennengelernt hatten. 

Dafür konnte Adrien wenigstens besser schlafen und war auch am nächsten Morgen pünktlich in der Klasse. Nur von Marinette fehlte jede Spur, allerdings war es einfach nichts Neues, dass sie zu spät kam. Wie auch immer sie das anstellte. Er selbst blieb nachts ja meist auch länger wach. Ob sie noch lernte? Oder mit ihren Näharbeiten beschäftigt war? Zumindest das wusste Adrien. Zu schade, dass er sich ihr Zimmer gestern nicht genauer angesehen hatte. Eigentlich hatte er sich gar nichts angesehen, sondern nur... Marinette. 

"Guten Morgen!", begrüßte Marinette alle, war sie gerade noch vor dem Lehrer gekommen.   
"Guten Morgen, Marinette", begrüßte sie Adrien gleich als erstes und lächelte sie dabei an. Es ging ihm besser und das war auch unschwer zu erkennen, vor allem als das Mädchen die Klasse betreten hatte.   
"Gu-gu-guten Morgen... A-adrien", stotterte sie gleich darauf los. Ihre Wangen waren leicht rosa und fast wäre sie über ihre eigenen Füße gestolpert, als sie an Adrien vorbei zu ihrem Platz ging. So viel zum Thema normal miteinander reden.  
"Na, da scheint aber heute jemand gute Laune zu haben?", flüsterte Alya und hatte sich dabei nah zu Marinette gebeugt.   
"Ich?", wunderte sie sich, wodurch Alya nur mit dem Kopf schüttelte.  
"Nicht du. Adrien.", grinste sie und nickte nach vorn.  
"Ja? Ich meine... ja.. Oh mein Gott! Alya, er hat mich begrüßt?!" Das war wohl wichtiger als alles andere und der Tatsache, dass sie ja dafür verantwortlich war. In ihrer Euphorie hatte sie auch gar nicht gemerkt, wie sich Adrien zu ihr umgedreht hatte.   
"Kann ich vielleicht später mal mit dir reden? Nach der Schule?", fragte Adrien und erntete dafür große Augen.   
"W-was? Ja, ich muss nur ... also eigentlich-"  
"Sie hat Zeit! Nehmt euch so viel Zeit, wie ihr wollt!", übernahm Alya das Reden für sie und klopfte ihr dabei auf den Rücken. "Sie hat nur vergessen zu Frühstücken. Vielleicht solltest du ihr was spendieren!"  
"Alya!"  
"Klar, mach ich gern", lächelte Adrien und drehte sich wieder nach vorn, da der Lehrer angefangen hatte zu reden.

Die Stunden bis Schulende vergingen wie im Flug und Marinette wurde von Minute zu Minute nervöser. Alya versuchte die ganze Zeit sie zu beruhigen, er würde sich wahrscheinlich nur bedanken und sie solle sich freuen, mit ihm allein zu sein und es nicht wagen, einfach wegzulaufen.   
Sie lachte nervös vor sich hin, als sie tatsächlich daran dachte, einfach während des Unterrichts aus dem Raum zu marschieren, ohne ein Wort nach Hause zu laufen und nie wieder zu kommen. Ihr Herz war genauso nervös wie sie, es kam ihr so vor, als würde es von Minute zu Minute schneller und schneller schlagen. Als der letzte Gong ertönte, schrak sie förmlich zusammen und sah Alya verängstigt an. Diese verdrehte nur die Augen und gab ihr einen Klaps auf den Rücken. Als sie ihre Sachen zusammen gepackt hatten, drehte Adrien sich auch schon um und fragte: „Wollen wir dann? Achja, und was möchtest du essen?“  
Marinette lief knallrot an und erwiderte nur: „Ich kauf mir schon selber was, mach dir bitte keine Umstände.“   
Am Kiosk bezahlte schließlich doch Adrien. Er ließ Marinette überhaupt keine Wahl und meinte nur, dass es eine kleine Geste für ihre Hilfe war. Als sie dann zusammen auf der Bank saßen und Marinette schüchtern an ihrem Croissant knabberte, ergriff Adrien nach einer Weile das Wort: „Danke für deine Hilfe Marinette. Mir geht es schon viel besser und meinem besagten besten Freund anscheinend auch, was auch immer du mit ihm gemacht hast.“ Ein verschmitztes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, da er es doch genau wusste.   
„K-klar, hab ich doch gern gemacht. Ich kann einfach nicht zusehen, wenn jemand traurig ist, den ich mag...”, stotterte sie gedankenverloren. Adrien errötete. Sie hatte grad unbewusst zugegeben, dass sie ihn doch auf irgendeine Weise mochte. Diese Erkenntnis erfüllte ihn mit Freude, ein warmes Gefühl stieg in seinem Körper auf.   
„Du hast trotzdem einem dir fremden Menschen Gehör geschenkt und dafür hast du meine ewige Dankbarkeit.” Er griff nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie sanft, Marinette erstarrte und wurde rot wie eine Tomate. Ihr Herz machte einen Satz und in ihrem Inneren brach beinahe ein Feuerwerk aus.   
„Darf ich dich nach Hause bringen?“ Mit einem aufrichtigen Lächeln sah er ihr direkt in die Augen, um wieder das Lichtspiel in ihren Augen zu beobachten. Marinette’s Augen waren wie das Meer, ein tiefes Blau, welches mit jedem Lichtstrahl schimmerte, der sich an der Oberfläche brach.   
Sie riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken: „Nur wenn du Zeit hast.“  
„Für dich nehme ich mir immer Zeit.” Mit einem charmanten Grinsen stand er schwungvoll auf und reichte ihr die Hand, um ihr aufzuhelfen. Marinette griff schließlich mit purpurrotem Kopf nach seiner Hand.

Adrien lächelte als sie nach seiner Hand griff und half ihr aufzustehen. Ohne sich zu rühren oder Adrien gar wieder loszulassen, stand sie mehrere Sekunden einfach nur starr da und blickte auf ihre Hände. Ihr Grinsen musste gerade ziemlich dämlich aussehen, bis sie realisierte was sie tat. Schnell zog sie die Hand wieder weg und versteckte sie schüchtern hinter ihrem Rücken. Sonderlich seltsam fand Adrien die Situation nicht und lächelte sie nur kurz an. 

Der Heimweg verlief wieder schweigend, bis tatsächlich Marinette diejenige war, die die Stille durchbrach: "Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass du... Chat Noir kennst?", fragte sie leise. Es musste ja nicht jeder hören, mit wem die Beiden verkehrten.   
"Eh", machte Adrien ertappt und blieb kurz stehen. Mit so einer Frage hätte er eigentlich rechnen müssen, doch wusste er auf die Schnelle keine Antwort. Deshalb blickte Marinette ihn auch genauso fragend an. "Er... hat mich mal gerettet und musste mich danach wieder von nem Dach fischen... genau! Und da kamen wir dann kurz ins Gespräch."  
"Klingt ganz nach ihm", schmunzelte Marinette. Wo sonst sollte man jemanden in Sicherheit bringen, als auf einem Dach? Es gab da zwar noch andere Möglichkeiten, aber Chat bevorzugte wohl diese Art der Rettung. War doch schön zu sehen, dass sich die beiden verstanden. Wobei es auch komisch war, dass sie befreundet waren.   
"Ja, toller Kerl!", lachte Adrien um seine Unsicherheit zu überspielen. Außerdem lobte   
er sich 'selbst' ja gern in den Himmel. "Findest du nicht auch?", fragte er auch genau deshalb und setzte seinen Weg fort.   
"Mhh... ja, er ist ganz nett. Von diesem kurzen Gespräch kann ich allerdings noch nicht mehr sagen", antwortete sie. Ein leises Seufzten drang über ihre Lippen. Sie kannte ihn ganz genau und manchmal war er einfach ein bisschen zu anhänglich und flirty und überhaupt niemand mit dem sie lange Zeit verbringen wollte. Bis gestern Nacht. Es schien fast so, als wäre er zu ihrer zivilen Form ganz anders.  
"Was ist?"  
"Nichts, nichts. Ich dachte nur eben an das Gespräch mit ihm", meinte sie und winkte schnell ab. Adrien zog eine Augenbraue nach oben, ließ es aber dabei bleiben. Ihr Blick fiel immer mal wieder zu Adriens Hand, die sie heute schon zwei Mal hatte spüren dürfen. Der Vorfall mit Chat Noir hatte wohl auch seine gute Seiten... für Marinette. Dabei klang es so egoistisch, wenn sie einen Vorteil daraus ziehen würde. Aber wer hätte es auch ahnen können?   
"Wir sind da", fiepte sie leise und deutete auf die Bäckerei. "Willst du... du nicht vielleicht noch mit rein kommen? Meine Eltern haben sicher noch was zu Essen übrig und du hast mir vorhin auch was-"  
"Tut mir leid, Marinette. Ich hab noch einen Fototermin. Vielleicht hebst du das Essen einfach für Chat Noir auf?", grinste der Blonde. Er hätte wirklich gerne etwas von dem Essen, aber so viel Zeit blieb ihm nicht mehr. Heute Nacht würde er sich diese jedoch nehmen können.   
"Ähm... okay." Sie klang schon fast ein wenig enttäuscht, bis Adrien ihr auf die Schulter klopfte und anlächelte.  
"Das nächste Mal aber gerne. Bis dann", verabschiedete er sich und machte sich auf dem schnellsten Weg zurück.  
"Ahhhhh....!!!", dachte sich Marinette, nun bestimmt schon zum tausenden Mal heute. Adrien hatte sie so oft irgendwo berührt, dass sie ihre Sachen am liebsten nicht mehr waschen wollte.   
"Marinette. Hey. Marinette? Hallo!" Nachdem Marinette nach Minuten immer noch an der selben Stelle stand, meldete sich Tikki zu Wort und holte ihre Freundin aus den Tagträumen.  
"Oh Gott, Tikki! Hast du das gesehen? Hast du ihn gehört? Er hat bis dann gesagt! Bis dann!"  
"Ihr seht euch morgen in der Schule wieder?", mutmaßte Tikki und schüttelte den Kopf. "Wenn du noch lange hier stehst und 'Selbstgespräche' führst, dann wird mich noch jemand entdecken."   
Tikki hatte Recht. Schnell sah sich Marinette um und war froh, dass niemand in der Nähe war. Als sie in die Bäckerei ging, begrüßte sie noch schnell ihre Eltern bevor sie nach oben in ihr Zimmer verschwand. 

"Willst du heute wieder zu ihr?", fragte Plagg, der genüsslich an einem Stück Camembert knabberte. Adrien musste wohl oder übel auf ihn warten.   
"Mhm", machte Adrien.  
"Und du willst nicht mit Ladybug reden?"  
"Mhm."  
"Und du versuchst wirklich nicht dich an sie ranzumachen?  
"Mhm."  
"Und du schenkst mir einen Raum voller Käääääse?"  
"Mhm."  
"Okay. Was starrst du da an und wovon habe ich gerade geredet?!" Plagg wusste, wenn etwas nicht stimmte. Ob das nun Positiv oder Negativ war. Es war immer wieder interessant wie er das Ganze handhabte.   
"Häh? Hast du was gesagt?", fragte Adrien und klappte sein Schulbuch zusammen. Eigentlich wollte er Hausaufgaben machen, aber seine Gedanken kreisten um Marinette. Viel mehr darum, was er heute mit ihr besprechen würde. Er hatte es heute Mittag schon geschafft als Adrien mit ihr zu reden und tatsächlich ein Gespräch zustanden zubekommen, ohne sich zu verraten. Und gleich würde er wieder zu ihr gehen.   
"Du bist echt hoffnungslos", stellte Plagg fest und stopfte sich das letzte Stück Käse in den Mund.   
"Sparst du dir deine Kommentare, wenn du nachher noch mehr Käse bekommst?", warf ihm Adrien entgegen.   
"Mhhhh... vielleicht?", grinste Plagg. Adrien wollte einem Gespräch mit Plagg einfach aus dem Weg gehen und da waren ihm sämtliche Hilfsmittel recht.

Am frühen Abend sprang Chat Noir wieder einmal über die Dächer von Paris, auf dem Weg zu seiner Prinzessin. Diese erwartete ihn auf ihrer Dachterrasse, sie hatte es sich an ihrem kleinen Tischchen mit einer Decke, ihren Hausaufgaben, ein paar Knabbereien und Tee gemütlich gemacht. Als er mit einen eleganten Sprung auf ihrer Terrasse landete, riss er sie anscheinend aus ihren Gedanken.   
„Du bist ja pünktlich, Kitty Cat. Hast du Hunger?“   
„Ich bin ehrlich gesagt kurz vorm Verhungern.“ Sein Magen fing passend genau in dem Moment an zu knurren.   
Marinette kicherte: „Setz dich.“ Sie schob ihm einen Teller mit allerlei süßem Gebäck vor die Nase. Chat Noir freute sich, dass sie auf Adrien gehört hatte und für ihn ein paar Snacks aus der Bäckerei ihres Vaters für ihn stibitzt hatte. Er bediente sich an den Macarons und staunte nicht schlecht: „Die sind super lecker!“   
„Tja, die Macarons gehen ja auch am besten weg“, kicherte sie.   
„Erzähl mir von deinem Tag, Prinzessin“, bat er, während er vor sich hin mampfte.   
„M-mein Tag war super.“ An die Erinnerung, dass Adrien sie nach Hause begleitet hatte, wurde sie wieder knallrot im Gesicht.   
Adrien bohrte nach: „Erzähl mir alles!“ Er wollte endlich wissen warum sie Adrien so anders behandelte, als alle anderen in ihrer Klasse. Eine Weile war es still, Marinette überlegte, ob sie wirklich alles erzählen sollte.   
Schließlich fing sie an zu erzählen: „Ach, dein bester Freund hat sich nur bei mir bedankt.“   
„Und warum war das so ein besonderer Tag für dich?“   
„Weil... W-weil Adrien etwas ganz Besonderes ist?”, antwortete sie unsicher.   
„Adrien ist doch ein ganz normaler Mensch, wie jeder andere.“ Er verstand nicht, worauf sie hinaus wollte und war dementsprechend verwirrt.   
„Hör zu. Das sag ich dir nur, weil du mir das mit Ladybug anvertraut hast“, kam es kleinlaut und zögerlich.   
„Ich verspreche dir, ich werde es für mich behalten.“ Er sah sie aufrichtig an.   
„Das solltest du auch. Wenn Adrien das erfährt, dann rede ich nie wieder mit dir.“ Sie seufzte und vergrub ihren Kopf zwischen den Armen auf dem Tisch. „Ich... bin in Adrien... v-verliebt.” Er konnte sehen, wie rot ihr Kopf wurde und wie unangenehm ihr das Ganze war. „Ich bin in seiner Gegenwart die letzte Idiotin“, jammerte sie, “aber er ist so toll und so ein lieber Mensch.”   
Chat Noir begriff erst jetzt ihre Worte und lief ebenfalls rot an, zum Glück sah sie ihn nicht an. Ihre Worte schmeichelten ihm, doch er wusste nicht so recht, was er ihr antworten sollte.   
Vor allem konnte Chat diese Begeisterung von seinem normalen Leben nicht nachvollziehen. Er hatte große Probleme damit diese Seite aufrecht zu erhalten. Sein langweiliges, braves Leben, das Größenteils von seinem Vater bestimmt war. Genau das Gegenteil von dem was Chat Noir hatte und er liebte diese Freiheit, dass er so sein konnte wie er wollte. Ob Marinette diese Seite an ihm mögen würde? Jetzt verstanden sie sich zwar gut, aber da waren keinerlei Gefühle im Spiel. Nur irgendwie war es... Schade? Schon die zweite Frau in seinem Leben, die an jemand anderen interessiert war. Auch wenn es im Grunde er selbst war. Nicht, dass er wollte, dass sie ihn mochte, konnte er Ladybug nicht so schnell vergessen, aber irgendwie...

Marinette wusste nicht, ob sie froh sein sollte, dass Chat Noir nichts mehr sagte oder nicht. Hatte ihn das etwa geschockt?   
Mit einer Liebeserklärung die indirekt an ihn gerichtet war, konnte man nicht so ohne weiteres umgehen. Nur wusste er, wie es sich anfühlte. Unerwiderte Liebe. Gut, dass sie es Chat Noir zu erst gesagt hatte. Jetzt wusste er Bescheid und er hoffte so sehr, dass sie es nie tat. Er wollte nicht ihr Herz brechen. Marinette war viel zu lieb und unschuldig, als dass sie so etwas verdient hätte.   
"Hrm", räusperte sich Chat. Seine Hautfarbe war zum Glück wieder normal, als er seine Hand auf Marinettes Schulter legte. "Adrien ist wirklich ein toller Mensch, hat aber genauso Probleme wie jeder Andere auch. Ich denke du solltest in seiner Gegenwart einfach nicht so viel nachdenken. Dann klappt es vielleicht auch mit dem Reden, ohne dass du vor dich hinstotterst", erklärte Chat.  
Marinette blickte überrascht auf und sah den Anderen an. Hatte sie detailliert erwähnt, wie sie sich ihm gegenüber verhielt?  
"Adrien redet ja ganz schön viel", stellte Marinette fest. Noch immer waren ihre Wangen gerötet und Chats Reaktion war unbezahlbar. Fast hätte er sich selbst verraten.   
"Hahaha! Ja, ich weiß viel von dir, Nino... Alya und eurer Klasse", rettete er sich. "Adrien hat sonst leider niemanden mit dem er reden kann." Genau wie Chat Noir selbst. Wenn man genug Parallelen zu seinem und Adriens Leben ziehen würde, könnte man vielleicht darauf kommen, dass sie die selbe Person waren. Zum Glück tat das Marinette nicht und er fühlte sich verdammt wohl bei ihr.   
"Dabei dachte ich er ist eine so beliebte Person..."  
"Äußeres kann täuschen, Prinzessin. Ich wette er fühlt sich manchmal genauso einsam wie ich." Chats Stimme wurde leiser, als er Marinette eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht strich. Sein Blick fixierte ihre wunderschönen, blaue Augen. An irgendetwas erinnerten sie ihn... oder eher an irgendjemanden. Für einen kurzen Augenblick schien die Zeit stehen geblieben zu sein.   
"Chat...?", flüsterte Marinette nur. Es war schwer seinem Blick zu entkommen und zum ersten Mal sah sie ihm auch direkt in die Augen. Ihr war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass sie seinen Blick so oft gemieden hatte oder einfach nicht wahrnahm, wie verdammt grün seine Augen waren. Ein schönes grün, was mehr Wärme ausstrahlte als angenommen. Das er so noch mehr an eine Katze erinnerte, führte dazu, dass sie ihm nun doch kurz über den Kopf strich. Ganz so, als würde sie eine Katze streicheln.  
Chats Hand lag noch immer auf Marinettes Schulter, bis er realisierte was er hier eigentlich tat und vor allem was sie tat. Das leise Schnurren, was durch Marinettes Streicheln entstanden war, hatte hoffentlich niemand gehört.   
"Was ich eigentlich sagen wollte~", sagte er plötzlich, zog seine Hand zurück und griff nach der von Marinette. Nur so schnell, dass er Herr über die Situation wurde und nichts dummes tat. Er konnte sich schon sehr gut Plaggs Kommentar dazu vorstellen. "Warum vergisst du ihn nicht einfach und nimmst einen stubenrein Kater, Prinzessin?", scherzte er.   
"Dummes Kätzchen", kicherte sie, meinte sie es auch gar nicht böse. "Mit sowas macht man keine Scherze."   
"Natürlich ... Purr-incess." Er konnte es einfach nicht lassen und war froh, dass sie so schnell darauf eingegangen war. "Gibt es vielleicht noch ein paar leckere Macarons?", fragte Chat und ging dabei wieder ein wenig auf Abstand. Denn dass er sich nichts in ihrer Gegenwart dachte, wäre gelogen gewesen.


	4. Double Date

Sie unterhielten sich mal wieder bis spät in die Nacht, ehe Chat Noir sich von ihr verabschiedete und sie beide ein wenig schlafen konnten. Sie hatten über allerlei Themen geredet, nachdem Marinette darauf bestanden hatte, nicht mehr über Adrien zu reden, was ihm auch Recht war.

Am nächsten Morgen kamen sie beide zu spät. Auch wenn Adrien nur haarscharf vor Marinette ins Klassenzimmer gestürmt kam, verpasste er nicht den Anblick einer abgehetzten Marinette, deren Aussehen trotzdem keineswegs unter der Eile gelitten hatte. Was zur Hölle dachte er gerade? Er schüttelte den Kopf und wünschte Marinette stattdessen einen guten Morgen, worauf sie wie immer stotternd antwortete. Allerdings wusste er ja jetzt warum sie so schüchtern ihm gegenüber war und irgendwie fand er es süß, wie sie sich die Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht strich, auf den Boden starrte und leicht rot anlief.   
In der Pause saßen sie heute alle beisammen: Marinette, Alya, Nino und Adrien. Sie unterhielten sich über die anstehenden Hausaufgaben und Projekte, ehe Alya vorschlug, sich heute Mittag zu treffen und ein bisschen zusammen zu unternehmen. Marinette wurde bei dem Gedanken ganz nervös, doch Adrien fand, dass er ihr es irgendwie schuldig war, dass sie normal mit ihm reden konnte. 

Als sie Schulschluss hatten und sich vor dem Schulgebäude trennten, rief er Alya und Marinette zu: „ Ich freu mich auf nachher, vergesst uns also nicht!“   
Alya stieß Marinette an, damit sie für beide antwortete und sie fasste all ihren Mut zusammen und dachte an die Worte von Chat Noir, dass sie keine Angst haben musste. Also schenkte sie Adrien ein aufrichtiges Lächeln und rief zurück: „Wir freuen uns auch!“ Adrien lächelte und winkte ihnen zu, ehe er und Nino nach Hause gingen.  
Marinette’s Lächeln war wunderbar herzerwärmend. Er ertappte sich immer wieder dabei, wie er selbst davon grinsen musste. „Warum freue ich mich so sehr, dass Marinette glücklich ist?“ fragte er sich. Adrien schüttelte den Kopf und schob den Gedanken beiseite.   
Ironischerweise zog Nino ihn nun auf: “Magst du Marinette?” Verschwörerisch zog er eine Augenbraue hoch.   
Adrien ließ sich nichts anmerken und konterte stattdessen: „Ist es so auffällig wie bei dir mit Alya?!“   
„W-Was? Das stimmt doch gar nicht!”, versuchte Nino abzustreiten.   
„Sicher?“ Jetzt zog Adrien verschwörerisch die Augenbraue hoch.   
„Ach man, Adrien, lass mich.“   
„Ich finde ja, ihr passt gut zusammen.“  
„Adrien, bitte.” Nino lief rot an, “Themawechsel!” Aber Adrien lachte nur und legte ihm einen Arm um die Schultern, während er ihn weiter mit Alya aufzog und Nino versuchte, alles abzustreiten.

"Na freust du dich schon deinen Traumprinzen wiederzusehen?", schmunzelte Alya. Sie war mit Marinette zusammen unterwegs zu ihrem Treffpunkt mit den Jungs. "Seitdem du mit ihm geredet hast scheint er sich ziemlich für dich zu interessieren."  
"Wahrscheinlich ist er nur dankbar, dass ich ihm bei seinem kleinen Problem geholfen habe."  
"Er mag dich, Marinette", lachte sie nur wieder.   
"D-das... glaube ich nicht.", erwiderte sie darauf und lief nur wieder knallrot an. "Außerdem ist Nino auch dabei! Nino... vielleicht könntet ihr euch ja...?", überlegte Marinette laut und erntete sofort wieder ein eindeutiges Grinsen von Alya.   
"Schon verstanden. Wir sollen euch ein bisschen Privatsphäre geben, damit ihr turteln könnt!"  
"Alya!" Marinettes rote Wangen brannten beinahe, dachte ihre beste Freundin schon wieder viel zu viel. So weit wollte Marinette nun auch nicht gehen... oder? Erst einmal war wichtig, dass sie richtig sprechen konnte, ohne dass sie über ihre Probleme redeten. Das war komischerweise die einzige Möglichkeit, die Marinette nicht vollkommen blöd handeln ließ. "Pass lieber auf, dass ihr Beide nicht turtelt!", entgegnete sie ihr und streckte ihr die Zunge dabei raus. Alyas Reaktion war unbezahlbar.   
"Wir sind nur-"  
"Freunde, ja schon klar." Diesmal war es Marinette die lachte, aber im nächsten Moment auch schon wieder verstummte, als sie ihrem Treffpunkt näher kamen und Adrien und Nino schon warteten.   
"Hey, Marinette!", grüßte Adrien sie gleich direkt persönlich, ehe er auch Alya kurz begrüßte.   
"H-h-hey Adrien!!" In seiner Gegenwart war es nicht so einfach an Chats Worte zu denken und normal zu handeln. Sie war ein verliebter Idiot und wünschte sie würde sich wie Alya, Nino gegenüber verhalten. Allerdings staunte sie nicht schlecht, als ihr Blick zu den beiden wanderte und sie sich verdammt schüchtern begrüßten. Normalerweise gingen die Zwei auch ganz anders miteinander um, doch scheinbar hatten Adrien und Marinette gute Arbeit geleistet, dass nun Beide an etwas Anderes dachten.   
"Meinst du wir sollten den beiden einen Schubs geben?", überlegte Adrien leise, sodass es gerade Marinette hören konnte.   
"Eh, eh, eh", machte Marinette, war sie leicht überfordert von der Situation.   
"Aaaaaaalso", holte Alya tief Luft und stemmte die Arme in die Seite, hatte sie Adrien sehr genau gehört und war auch auf ihn zugegangen. "Ich dachte wir könnten ins Kino oder einen Kaffee trinken oder vielleicht gehen wir in den kleinen Freizeitpark, der neu aufgemacht hat", erzählte Alya gleich ihre Pläne. Abgesehen vom Kaffee trinken bot sich eigentlich alles dazu an, Adrien und Marinette irgendwo 'zufällig' alleine zu lassen. Marinette wusste nicht einmal, dass sie SO viel geplant hatte.   
"Ich denke es reicht, wenn wir ein Eis essen gehen und für später einen längeren Ausflug in einen richtigen Freizeitpark planen?", schlug Adrien vor. Marinette starrte ihn währenddessen nur wie blöd von der Seite an und hätte Tikki sie nicht durch ihre Tasche unbemerkt hindurch getreten, hätte sie wohl auch noch das Sabbern angefangen.   
"Gute Idee!", meinte Nino. Auch Marinette stimmte zu und somit war Alya auch überstimmt. Sie hatte wohl ihre eigenen Pläne Marinette und Adrien zusammenzubekommen.

Schließlich hatten sich alle im Park eingefunden, der ganz in der Nähe lag und jeder hatte ein Eis in der Hand. Auch diesmal hatte Adrien sich nicht umstimmen lassen und Marinette ein Eis spendiert.   
"Was haltet ihr dann davon: Wir gehen erst in den Freizeitpark und treffen uns anschließend bei Adrien für eine Pyjamaparty?" Alya war wieder mit ihren Ideen ganz vorn. Nino zuckte nur mit den Schultern, hatte er kein Problem damit. Nur Adrien und Marinette sahen sich einen kurzen Augenblick an... fast so als hätten sie den gleichen Gedanken gehabt. Für Marinette wäre das nur eine Nacht in der sie Chat Noir nicht treffen konnte, aber dafür bei Adrien schlafen konnte. Auch wenn die anderen dabei waren... aber es war BEI Adrien. Adrien selbst dachte nur an die Tatsache, dass er diese Nacht dann nicht alleine mit Marinette reden konnte.   
"Ich weiß nicht, ob mein Vater damit einverstanden ist", seufzte Adrien. "Warum nicht bei einem von euch?"  
"Ausgeschlossen! Mein... mein Zimmer ist viel zu klein!", meinte Marinette sofort panisch. Dann müsste sie sämtliche Dekorationen, die mit Adrien zu tun hatten verstecken und so viel Platz hatte sie nicht um es weg zusperren.  
"Ich falle auch weg, meine Geschwister", sagte Alya.   
"Und ich hab genauso wenig Platz", meinte auch Nino. "Komm schon, mann. Du bist der Einzige, bei dem es gehen würde. Wir können auch versuchen deinen Vater zusammen umzustimmen."  
"Ich glaube nicht." Man konnte deutlich wieder diese gewisse Traurigkeit in Adriens Augen sehen. Marinette sah sofort, dass da viel mehr dahinter steckte, sagte aber nichts dazu.   
"Wir sollten es bei dem Freizeitpark belassen. Wenn wir uns nur gegenseitig Probleme machen, dann bringt das auch nichts", meinte Marinette. Adrien bemerkte, dass sie scheinbar verstanden hatte um was es hier ging. Kurz sah er sie an, gerade als sie wieder das Lächeln anfing. Nur drehte er seinen Kopf schnell wieder weg, als er spürte, wie er leicht rot wurde.   
"Kommst du mal kurz mit Nino?", grinste Alya und packte den eben angesprochenen einfach am Arm und zog ihn mit sich. Sie hatte sehr wohl Adriens Reaktion bemerkt und da war es ihr gerade egal, wen sie mit sich zog.

Ein kurzes Schweigen herrschte daraufhin zwischen Adrien und Marinette. Nichts Neues, wenn man sie kannte.   
"Danke", meint Adrien plötzlich und starrte vor sich auf den Boden. "Die Beiden hätten wohl nicht locker gelassen."  
"Ich... ich hab doch gar nichts... also...", stotterte Marinette.   
"Hey... Pri-... Primeln! Magst du Primeln?", gab Adrien plötzlich von sich und riss die Augen auf. Fast hätte er sich versprochen und dann haute er auch noch so einen Satz heraus?  
"Was?", meinte sie verwundert und legte den Kopf schief. "Ja, das sind schöne Blumen", antwortete sie verwirrt.  
"Ja? Also ich meine... ich soll damit Fotos machen und wollte vorher mal fragen, ob Mädchen sowas mögen." Diesmal war es Adrien, der nervös war. Dabei wollte er etwas völlig anders fragen.  
"Wirklich? Naja, die meisten Mädchen mögen Blumen und du siehst sowieso immer gut... heiß, toll... aus!", antwortete Marinette und verbesserte ein Wort nach dem anderen, bevor sie sich die Hände ins Gesicht klatschte. "Oh Gott, bin ich blöd", dachte sie nur.   
"Gut. Ähm... wo bleiben denn Alya und Nino? Sind schon ziemlich lange weg", versuchte Adrien das Thema zu wechseln. War doch nicht ganz so einfach mit ihr zu reden, vor allem wenn er selbst aufpassen musste, was er sagte. Und er wollte auf keinen Fall riskieren, dass sie etwas merkte.  
"Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht haben sie sich wieder verlaufen?"  
"Vielleicht sollten wir sie suchen gehen", schlug er vor.   
"Ja, lass uns das versuchen." Eine Weile gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander her, bis sie plötzlich von ein paar Schreien unterbrochen wurden. Eine Akuma-Attacke im Park?! Adriens Haltung wechselte schlagartig und er ergriff Marinette's Hand: "Keine Angst, ich bring dich hier raus." Ehe sie sich versah waren sie losgerannt. Am Ausgang des Parks ließ er sie allein: "Ich versuche Nino und Alya zu retten, geh du nach Hause!" Und schon war er fort.   
„Von wegen“, dachte sich Marinette und öffnete ihre Tasche: "Tikki, wir haben zu tun!"


	5. Schock

Ladybug betrat den Park und stieß kurze Zeit später auf Chat Noir: "Du bist heute aber früh dran, Kätzchen."   
"Ich war in der Gegend, my Lady", zwinkerte er ihr zu.   
"Hast du den Akuma schon entdeckt?", wollte sie wissen.  
"Leider nicht. Scheint, als müssten wir ihn suchen gehen."   
"Okay", seufzte Ladybug. Gleich machten sie sich auf die Suche. Während Chat Noir und Ladybug alles aufmerksam absuchten, hatte Marinette besonderen Fokus auf Adrien, sie musste ihn in Sicherheit bringen. Doch aus welchem Grund auch immer, fanden sie Adrien, Nino und Alya nicht.   
"Seltsam", rutschte es ihr unabsichtlich raus.   
"Was, mein Herz?"   
"Ähh-", fing sie an zu stottern, "na, dass wir niemanden finden!"   
"Das ist allerdings seltsam."  
Plötzlich hörten sie jedoch weitere Schreie.

"Adrien!"  
Chat wollte sich gerade auf den Weg in Richtung der Schreie machen, als er wie erstarrt stehen blieb und sich erneut zu Ladybug umdrehte.  
"Was... hast du gesagt?", fragte er vorsichtig nach.  
"Eh... ich meine... ähm... ich bin gerade Marinette begegnet und sie meinte, ich solle mich um Adrien kümmern", dachte sie sich schnell aus.   
"Ahaha... so ist das. Ich habe ihn schon in Sicherheit gebracht, keine Sorge", meinte er und atmete erleichtert aus. Noch mal Glück gehabt. Er hätte doch fast gedacht, dass sie ihn durchschaut hätte.   
"Könnten wir nach dem hier vielleicht miteinander reden?", meinte Ladybug völlig aus dem Konzept.   
"My Lady, wir sollten uns erst um die Angriffe kümmern", entgegnete er ihr. Direkt darauf eingehen wollte er nicht. Einem Gespräch ging er nämlich aus dem Weg und nach seiner Abfuhr hatte er keine große Lust mit ihr zu sprechen. Noch nicht. Er hatte gerade erst angefangen sich wieder etwas besser zu fühlen. Außerdem ging es ja nun wirklich erst einmal um die Anderen.  
"Schon klar, aber ich sehe immer noch niemanden und die Schreie sind auch verstummt", stellte Ladybug fest. 

"Was sagt man dazu? Haben wir Paris' Superhelden endlich? Findet ihr nicht auch, dass es so schön ruhig geworden ist? Sehr viel angenehmer als dieser hektische Alltag, die nervenden Kinder, Geflirte...", hörte man plötzlich eine finstere Stimme.   
"Wer ist da?", wollte Chat wissen.   
"Das müsst ihr nicht wissen. Ihr werdet euch bald zu euren Freunden gesellen und schweigen!"   
Da schien wohl jemand ein Problem mit dem Lärm in der Umwelt zu haben. Die Schreie waren immerhin schnell genug verstummt und nun wussten sie auch warum. Ein Akuma hatte ihnen einfach den Mund... zugenäht?!  
"Alya!", schrie Marinette als der Akuma ihre beiden Freunde direkt in das Sichtfeld von Ladybug und Chat Noir lenkte. Alya und Nino fassten sich verzweifelt an den Mund. "Man benutzt Nadel und Faden für Stoffe nicht für Menschen!"  
"Ich finde es eignet sich recht gut, oder nicht? Vor allem wenn das Blut langsam aus den Einstichen tropft."   
Dieses Mal war ihr Gegner durchaus brutaler und nicht zu unterschätzen, denn vorher war noch niemand SO zu Schaden gekommen. Es schien verdammt weh zu tun.  
Chat war in diesem Moment mehr als nur froh, dass er Marinette von hier weggeschickt hatte. Zumindest hoffte er, dass sie noch nicht erwischt wurde.  
"Diesmal geht er zu weit", knurrte Ladybug. Ihre Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt und sie suchte noch immer nach dem Ort, woher die Stimme kam. Dass er unsichtbar war, schloss sie aus, denn das hatten sie schon. "Komm raus aus deinem Versteck und stell dich!"  
"Halt die Klappe, ich hab noch was anderes mit dir vor!"  
"Ladybug!", schrie Chat auf einmal und war schneller vor ihr aufgetaucht, als sie reagieren konnte. Schon wieder. Schon wieder hatte sich Chat Noir vor Ladybug gestellt um sie vor irgendeinem Angriff zu retten.  
"Chat", gab sie erschrocken von sich. Man konnte ihn nur noch kurz schreien hören, als plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts eine Nadel und ein Faden auftauchte und ihm tatsächlich den Mund zunähte und das nicht gerade sanft. "Chat... Chat!", wiederholte sie. Eigentlich brachte es nichts, denn antworten konnte er jetzt sowieso nicht mehr. Ein triumphierendes Gelächter brach aus, als sich die Person endlich zeigte.   
"Sieh an. Wie es sich wohl anfühlt ein stummes Kätzchen zu haben?", lachte er. Es war ein Schneider aus der Stadt, nicht unbedingt berühmt, aber Marinette hatte ihn schon des öfteren gesehen. Ein alter Mann der sich nicht an das Stadtleben gewöhnen konnte.   
Chat hatte leider keine Möglichkeit darauf zu reagieren, war er zu sehr damit beschäftigt mit dem Schmerz klar zu kommen. Keiner der Akuma Angriffe hatte je so weh getan.   
"Ich weiß nicht wer ihnen etwas getan hat, aber diese Stadt und die Menschen können nichts dafür." Ladybug hatte gar keine andere Wahl als zu kämpfen. Außerdem warf sie immer wieder einen Blick auf Chat Noir, der inzwischen auf dem Boden saß. Es war ja nun mal so, dass sie ihn durch Marinette besser kennengelernt hat und das ging natürlich nicht so einfach an ihr vorbei. Nicht, dass es ihr vorher egal gewesen wäre, aber jetzt verband sie noch etwas anderes miteinander.   
"Halte durch Kitty, ich hab noch was mit dir zu besprechen", meinte sie.

Der Kampf dauerte verdammt lange und Ladybug hatte es gerade noch kurz vor knapp geschafft ihn zu besiegen. Es waren vielleicht noch ein paar Sekunden, die ihre Verwandlung andauern würde, dennoch stand sie vor Chat Noir und wollte zumindest sehen, ob es ihm jetzt besser ging.   
"Du solltest aufhören dein Leben für mich zu riskieren, Chat Noir", meinte sie und trat noch einen Schritt zurück. "Das Reden müssen wir wohl auf später verschieben." Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie gerade noch rechtzeitig um eine Ecke, als sie sich auch schon zurück verwandelte und an der Mauer nach unten rutschte.   
"Marinette", meinte Tikki besorgt.   
"Er hat gar keine Ahnung, was für eine Angst ich manchmal habe, wenn er so etwas macht." Marinettes Stimme zitterte und ihre Hände hatten ihren Weg ins Gesicht gefunden. Es war zwar nicht das erste Mal, dass so etwas passierte, aber irgendwie war es trotzdem etwas anderes.

Chat Noir blieb wie immer alleine zurück und seufzte nur leise. Er hatte heute ja nicht sonderlich viel geleistet. Er war nur froh, dass er seiner Lady das Leben gerettet hatte. Kurz sah er sich um, ob auch wirklich wieder alles in Ordnung war, dann machte er sich ebenfalls auf den Weg zu einem sicheren Versteck.   
"Sag nichts", gab Adrien als erstes von sich.   
"Du kannst nicht beide Mädchen haben."  
"Plagg!"  
„Das eben hat verdammt weh getan. Ladybug hat recht, du solltest nicht immer-“  
„Ich würde es mir nie verzeihen, wenn ihr irgendetwas passieren würde. Es ist doch egal was mit mir ist, auch wenn ich die Einstiche immer noch spüre“, erzählte Adrien und fasste sich auch an die selbe Stelle, wie vorhin. „Ist da auch nichts mehr zu sehen?“  
„Hrm“, räusperte sich Plagg, schüttelte aber schnell den Kopf. „Nichts mehr.“   
„Lass uns zu Hause darüber sprechen. Bitte. Das hier ist kein guter Ort und ich muss Marinette finden.“ Adrien war selbst deswegen mitgenommen, doch wollte er das nicht zugeben. Jetzt war es sowieso erst einmal wichtiger Marinette zu finden. Natürlich hoffte er, dass sie nach Hause gegangen war, aber man konnte ja nie wissen. Um Alya und Nino würde er sich später kümmern. 

„Du solltest mit ihm über so etwas reden, Marinette. Ich-“, setzte Tikki gerade an, verschwand aber schnell wieder in Marinettes kleiner Tasche, als sie hörte, dass jemand näher kam.   
Genau so schnell war auch Plagg in Adriens Jackentasche verschwunden, der beinahe über jemanden gestolpert wäre.   
„Marinette“, meinte Adrien erschrocken.   
„A-Adrien“, gab Marinette von sich. Kurz wischte sie sich über die Augen und blickte hilflos nach oben. Sie war noch immer nicht über den Schock hinweg und sie hatte gerade alles andere als das Verlangen danach mit Adrien zu reden. „Geht es dir gut?“, fragte sie dennoch.   
„Ich sagte doch du sollst nach Hause gehen.“ Keiner der beiden schien irgendwie auf den jeweils anderen einzugehen. Helfend hielt Adrien ihr eine Hand hin um ihr beim Aufstehen behilflich zu sein. „Hast du etwa geweint?“ Adriens Stimme klang plötzlich sehr viel wärmer und besorgter, als er nach vorne griff und ihr über die Wange streichen wollte.  
„N-nein!“, stieß Marinette erschrocken aus und wich tatsächlich vor seiner Hand zurück. Sie wollte nicht zugegeben, dass sie gesehen hatte was passiert war. Dass die Akuma scheinbar brutaler wurden und ihr Job nicht mehr so einfach war. Aber das konnte sie Adrien ja sowieso nicht sagen. „Wir sollten nach Nino und Alya suchen“, versuchte sie abzulenken.  
Fast so als hätten sie es gewusst, ertönte Adriens Handy. Nino hatte ihm eine Nachricht geschrieben, dass er mit Alya nach Hause gehen würde, da beide etwas erlebt hatten, mit dem sie erst einmal klar kommen mussten.   
„Scheint fast so, als sollten wir morgen mit ihnen reden“, schlug Adrien vor und zeigte Marinette die Nachricht, die wie geschockt darauf starrte.   
„Ich... ich sollte nach Hause. Tut mir leid, wir sehen uns morgen in der Schule“, sagte sie und wollte sich auch schon auf den Weg machen, doch Adrien war schneller. Er hielt sie am Handgelenk fest und meinte: „Ich kann dich nach Hause bringen. Für den Fall, dass noch etwas passiert.“  
„Ladybug wird das schon regeln. Ich schaff das. Machs gut, Adrien“, verabschiedete sie sich. Auch wenn sie sich glücklich schätzen konnte wieder von ihm nach Hause gebracht zu werden, lehnte sie ab. Sie brauchte Zeit für sich, musste über das Geschehene nachdenken und vielleicht würde ja sogar Chat Noir heute noch einmal bei ihr vorbei sehen. Sie konnte nicht mit Adrien darüber reden. Nicht sofort, auch wenn sie noch Fragen hatte. Aber einiges konnte sie auch Chat fragen. Zum Beispiel, wo er Adrien in Sicherheit gebracht hatte oder ob Adrien etwas sehen konnte. Marinette konnte immerhin sagen, dass sie alles mit angesehen hatte und doch Angst hatte.   
Da hatte sich Adrien Sorgen um sie gemacht und sie konnte es einfach nicht annehmen.   
„Ich bin so dumm, Tikki“, jammerte sie auf dem Heimweg, den sie mehr rannte als ging.

Erst zu Hause meldete sich Tikki wieder zu Wort, war es zu gefährlich währenddessen mit ihr zu reden. Immerhin hätte sie jemand sehen können, wusste Tikki schließlich nicht wohin Marinette Hals über Kopf rannte.  
„Beruhig dich Marinette. Du hattest nur Angst, du musst dir keine Vorwürfe machen. Wenn du Adrien erklärst, dass du was mitbekommen hast, wird er das sicher verstehen.“ Tikki versuchte wie immer ihre Freundin aufzuheitern. Heute wollte das nur nicht so richtig funktionieren. Marinette hatte sich ihre Schlafsachen angezogen und sich in ihrem Bett verkrochen. Ihr Gesicht presste sie auf das Kopfkissen und unterdrückte so ein Schluchzen.   
„Marinette...“  
„Schon wieder musste Chat Noir wegen mir leiden“, weinte sie leise in das Kissen. Sie wusste, dass es Adrien gut ging, also war er nicht vorranging in dieser Sache. Tikki streichelte ihr sanft über den Kopf und wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Eigentlich konnte da wirklich nur einer helfen...

Mittlerweile war es wohl normal, dass man Adrien stehen ließ. Erst war es Ladybug und nun fing auch Marinette damit an, er hatte einfach kein Glück. Nachdem er auch wusste, dass es Nino und Alya einigermaßen gut ging, zwang er sich zurück nach Hause. Leider hatte er eine unerfreuliche Begegnung mit seinem Vater, der er glücklicherweise schnell entgehen konnte.   
„Sag mir nicht, dass Chat Noir generell kein Glück mit dem weiblichen Geschlecht hat“, sagte Adrien und setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl. Er ‚wollte’ ja noch mit Plagg reden.  
„Nicht unbedingt, aber ihr beide stellt euch auch ziemlich ungeschickt an.“ Endlich kam mal etwas sinnvolleres aus Plaggs Mund.  
„Meinst du Marinette oder Ladybug?“  
„Äh, dann eben drei“, verbesserte sich Plagg und öffnete gleich die Schublade, in der Adrien noch etwas Käse versteckt hatte.   
„Weißt du, ich hab beide ziemlich gern. Nur war es bei Ladybug eben Liebe auf den ersten Blick und Marinette... mochte mich am Anfang nicht einmal.“ Adrien seufzte und schlug seinen Kopf auf den Tisch.  
„Ich weiß, ich war dabei“, erwiderte Plagg.   
„Ich muss später einfach zu Marinette und mit ihr reden. Wegen heute, nicht wegen dem was du denkst“, sagte Adrien. Seine Augen waren kurz geschlossen und wieder ging seine Hand zu seinem Mund. „Meinst du, die werden noch gefährlicher?“  
„Kann sein. Du solltest auf jeden Fall vorsichtig sein.“ Diesmal sparte es sich Plagg Adrien zu sagen, dass er mit Ladybug reden sollte. Er musste von alleine darauf kommen, was er tun sollte und wenn er zu erst mit Marinette reden wollte, dann sollte es eben so sein.   
„Egal ob sie meine Gefühle nicht erwidert, solange sie in Gefahr ist, werde ich ihr helfen“, gab Adrien überzeugt von sich. Sie waren immerhin auch Partner und zumindest das konnte ihnen niemand nehmen.   
„Hoffnungslos“, grummelte Plagg mit seinem Käse im Mund.   
„Weckst du mich bitte in zwei Stunden?“, bat Adrien.


	6. I was so worried about you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short one :s

Adrien hatte sich einen Plan zurecht gelegt, bevor er Plagg weckte und ihn bat, ihn zu verwandeln.   
So kletterte er abermals über die Dächer von Paris, beeilte sich aber nicht all zu sehr, da er das Gefühl hatte, dass Marinette ein bisschen Zeit für sich brauchte.   
Bei später Dämmerung landete er schließlich auf ihrer Terrasse und spähte durch ihr Fenster. Als er sie auf ihrem Bett liegen sah, klopfte er zaghaft gegen die Scheibe. 

Marinette fuhr herum und ehe er sich versah, hatte sie die Tür geöffnet und ihn hinein gezogen. In ihrem Zimmer war es ebenfalls ziemlich dunkel, doch Adriens Katzenaugen konnte die Dunkelheit sowieso nichts anhaben. Schweigend stand Marinette vor ihm, bis sie ihn auf einmal stürmisch umarmte und anfing leise zu schluchzen. 

“Was ist los Prinzessin?”, fragte er besorgt, während er sie in seinen Armen hielt und auch nicht mehr loslassen wollte.   
“Wie geht es dir, Kätzchen? Ich hab heute gesehen, was passiert ist. Es tut mir so leid, dass ich dir nicht helfen konnte.”   
Er hob sanft ihr Kinn an und sah wie ihr die Tränen übers Gesicht liefen. Behutsam wischte er diese fort und schenkte ihr ein warmes Lächeln.   
“Das hätte ich niemals zugelassen, Marinette. Ich bin hier der sogenannte Held, nicht du. Du bist nur meine persönliche Heldin”, murmelte er gedankenverloren, während er ihr eine Strähne hinters Ohr strich. Marinette schluchzte erneut, doch Chat Noir wollte nicht, dass sie noch einmal anfing zu weinen, weswegen er sie ehrlich und fest an sich drückte, ihr über den Kopf streichelte und leise auf sie einredete, dass es ihm gut ging.   
“Ich spüre schon gar nichts mehr von dem Angriff und es war auch nicht so schlimm, wie es ausgesehen hat.” Das war zwar gelogen, aber er wollte Marinette keine Sorgen mehr bereiten. Dennoch genoss er die innige Umarmung, ehe Marinette sich von ihm löste und ihm schließlich ein leichtes Lächeln schenkte: “Ich weiß, dass du lügst.” Und mit diesen Worten umarmte sie ihn erneut, doch nun streichelte sie seinen Kopf und umklammerte ihn fest. Chat Noir spürte ihre Wärme und erwiderte diese Umarmung schließlich schweigend. Sein Gesicht vergrub er an Marinettes Schulter und flüsterte: “Es war der bisher schlimmste Vorfall, den ich erleben musste. Aber ich musste Ladybug beschützen, auch wenn sie das nicht verstehen will.”   
“Sie will nur nicht, dass du wegen ihr in Gefahr gerätst”, flüsterte sie zurück.   
“Du musst mir eins versprechen, Prinzessin. Pass bitte auf dich auf. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dich immer beschützen kann.”   
“Das musst du doch auch nicht.”   
“Doch, es ist die Aufgabe eines jeden Ritters, seine Prinzessin zu beschützen.”   
Marinette schwieg eine Weile, bis sie nur erwiderte: “Still Kätzchen, du weißt nicht, was du da redest.”   
Sie standen eine kleine Ewigkeit in ihrem Zimmer, immer noch in den Armen des jeweils anderen und genossen die jeweilige Anwesenheit und Wärme.

Erst nachdem Chat Noir anfing etwas deutlicher über Marinettes Rücken zu streichen, nur um sie zu beruhigen, löste sich diese nun doch wieder von ihm. Bisher hatte wohl noch keiner von beiden wirklich realisiert, dass sie sich ein wenig ZU nah waren. Für Marinette war es zumindest so, hatte sie nie daran geglaubt, dass sie Chat jemals so in den Armen liegen würde. Anders herum war es natürlich genauso, da Chat Noir bisher dachte, dass nur Ladybug in seine Arme gehörte.

"Tut mir Leid", entschuldigte sich Marinette. Nun lag sie zwar nicht mehr direkt in dessen Armen, doch stand sie noch nah genug bei ihm. Seine Hände lagen auf Marinettes Schultern, als sie ihren Arm hob und mit den Fingern sanft über Chat Noirs Mundpartie fuhr.   
"Für was entschuldigst du dich denn, Prinzessin?", wollte er wissen.  
"Das ich nichts tun kann..." In diesem Fall entschuldigte sie sich jedoch indirekt dafür, dass sie als Ladybug nicht dabei helfen konnte und auch noch selbst daran Schuld war. Wäre sie nicht gewesen, dann hätte sich Chat Noir nicht wieder in Gefahr begeben müssen.  
"Ich sagte doch schon, dass du dir keine Gedanken machen musst." Vorsichtig griff Chat Noir nach Marinettes Hand, die sich an seinem Mund befand und zog sie nun zu seinen Lippen. Chats Blick war direkt in Marinettes Augen gerichtet, als er begann ihre Hand sanft zu küssen. Mit dem anderen Arm hatte er sie wieder näher gezogen. "Wie du siehst, habe ich nicht einmal Spuren davon getragen. Und vergiss nicht: Katzen haben neun Leben."  
Diesmal blieb Marinette stehen, ließ den Anderen einfach machen und fühlte sich noch immer nicht unwohl bei diesem. Im Gegenteil. Chat Noir erfüllte sie mit einer unglaublichen Wärme, die ihr bisher so verdammt unbekannt war.  
"Du weißt wirklich nicht was du da redest", murmelte sie. Ein kurzer Blick folgte auf ihre Hand, ehe sie die Augen schloss. "Sag davon bitte nichts Adrien."

"Mh...", gab er von sich, hauchte noch einen letzten Kuss auf ihre Hand und ließ sie schließlich komplett los. Ganz kurz hatte er das Verlangen sie nicht nur auf die Hand zu küssen, doch ihre Aussage hatte ihn glücklicherweise wieder zur Vernunft gebracht. Er konnte sie doch nicht so einfach küssen. Nicht als Chat Noir und eigentlich auch als sonst niemand. Sonst wäre es genauso, wie Plagg gesagt hatte und er wollte niemanden als Ersatz haben oder Marinette gar diesen Eindruck vermitteln. Und genau das war es, was ihm sein kleiner Begleiter einreden wollte. Dabei dachte er gar nicht über Ladybug nach, solange Marinette sie nicht erwähnte. Es wäre doch wohl nicht fair, dass sie ihn küssen 'musste', wenn sie eigentlich an seinem alter Ego Adrien interessiert war. Es war doch zum verrückt werden.   
"Hab ich was falsches... Oh." Marinette verstand schnell. Zumindest glaubte sie, es lag wirklich daran, dass sie Adrien erwähnt hatte. Sie konnte schließen nicht wissen, dass es sich hier um die selbe Person handelte.  
"Nein, ist schon in Ordnung. Ich hätte nur fast einen Fehler gemacht", entschuldigte sich nun Chat. 

"Ähm... willst du vielleicht noch ein paar Macarons?", versuchte sie abzulenken. Hektisch sah sie sich im Zimmer um, ob sie auch wirklich noch welche hier hatte.   
"Marinette..."  
"Oder vielleicht einen Keks?" Marinette wusste sehr wohl was Chat gemeint hatte und ging zielstrebig auf eines der Schubfächer zu, in denen sich Tikki versteckte. Dort lagen zumindest noch genug Kekse. Das Tikki ebenfalls dort war, vergaß sie aber.  
"Prinzessin."  
"Hier sollten noch welche sein."   
"Jetzt hör mir doch mal zu!" Gerade noch rechtzeitig hatte Chat Noir sie gepackt und wieder zu sich gezogen. "Wir sollten uns in nächster Zeit vielleicht nicht sehen. Ich muss erst mit Ladybug reden und zusehen, dass Paris sicher ist", erklärte er.  
"Was?" Erschrocken blickte Marinette in seine Augen und verstand nicht, was das nun sollte. "Nein! Bitte. Das geht nicht! Ich meine... warum?"  
"Ich hab da so ein Gefühl. Vielleicht kann ich Adrien ja bitten noch etwas mehr Zeit mit dir zu verbringen", schlug er stattdessen vor. Doch Marinette schüttelte nur den Kopf. Es war zwar schön, dass sie jetzt so viel mit Adrien unternehmen konnte und sie sich besser unterhalten konnten, aber sie wollte auch nicht, dass die nächtlichen Besuche von Chat Noir aufhörten. 

"Es ist schön abends mit dir reden zu können, weißt du", gab sie von sich und blickte dabei zu Boden. "Es ist so viel einfacher als mit... mit Adrien." Das stimmte auf jeden Fall, auch wenn sie noch nicht genau wusste, was das bringen sollte. "Ich würde dich wirklich gern besser kennenlernen!", sagte sie plötzlich.  
Chat Noirs grüne Augen weiteten sich. Er hätte mit vielem gerechnet, aber nicht damit, dass sie scheinbar gar nicht wollte, dass er ging. Ganz anders als mit Ladybug, die oft so wirkte als würde er ihr nur im Weg herumstehen.   
"Natürlich nur wenn das in Ordnung ist", fügte sie noch hinzu.   
"Klar will man einen Superhelden auch gern mal purri-vat kennenlernen. Ich bin ja auch toll", scherzte er und sprang dabei nach hinten. So konnte man auch die unangenehme Situation entschärfen, die scheinbar gerade entstanden war. Er musste einfach nur vorsichtig sein und solange sie auf Abstand blieben war das schon in Ordnung. Hoffte er zumindest. Das wäre alles sowieso noch viel zu früh, für beide. Wenn sie sich wirklich näher kommen wollten, dann sollten sie damit noch warten.

Ein leises Kichern war von Marinette zu hören, als sie sich auf ihr kleines Sofa setzte und auf Chat sah. Das Licht war zwar noch immer aus, doch man sah durch den Mond, der in ihr Zimmer schien, heute ausnahmsweise einmal genug.   
"Das nächste Mal hab ich dann auch wirklich noch was zu Essen hier", gestand Marinette. „Ohne, dass ich vorher wie verrückt danach suchen muss.“ Außerdem sollte sie sich ein anderes Versteck für Tikki ausdenken, falls sie noch einmal auf die Idee kam, ohne nachzudenken in ihren Sachen herumwühlen zu wollen.

"Übrigens, keine Sorge, ich verrate Adrien nicht, dass wir uns öfters treffen", grinste Chat und zwinkerte Marinette dabei zu. "Aber ich werde mich nun trotzdem auf den Weg machen müssen", setzte er an, ging trotz allem noch einmal auf Marinette zu, schnappte sich ihre Hand und meinte: "Prinzessin. Schöne Träume und eine angenehme Nacht wünsche ich. Bis zum nächsten Mal." Zur Verabschiedung hauchte er erneut einen leichten Kuss auf ihren Handrücken und kletterte auf die Dachterrasse. Das war definitiv nicht das letzte Mal, dass er vorbei kommen wollte. Vor allem wusste er ja jetzt, dass es nicht nur einseitig war.   
"Gute Nacht, Chat", murmelte Marinette, hoffte sie inständig, dass er auch die Wahrheit sagte. Nicht etwa, dass er Adrien nichts verriet, sondern, dass er sie wieder besuchen kam.


	7. Life is too cruel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, das Kapitel ist noch etwas kürzer als das vorherige x'D Aber wird wieder besser!

Schließlich kam doch alles ganz anders, als es Marinette lieb war. Zwar hatten sich Chat Noir und Marinette gegenseitig versprochen, dass sie sich weiterhin regelmäßig unterhalten würden, doch den beiden spielte das Leben dazwischen. 

Adrien musste ständig zu Fotoshootings, sein Vater hatte quasi über Nacht eine neue Kollektion auf die Beine gestellt, die einschlug wie eine Bombe. Er war sogar für einige Tage im Ausland, auf Modenschauen, als Model unterwegs. Da er auch nur ein Teenager war, war dies in Kombination mit seinen eigentlichen Pflichten als Superheld mehr als nur anstrengend für ihn. 

Er und Marinette wurden mehrmals dabei erwischt, wie sie in der Klasse einschliefen. Unabhängig voneinander, bekamen sie in ihrer Verfassung wenig voneinander mit. Ihre Freunde sorgten sich um sie, nur hatten weder Alya noch Nino die Chance mit ihnen zu reden. 

Marinettes Leben war wie das von Adrien, eine totale Achterbahnfahrt. Marinettes Vater hatte eine Reihe von großen Aufträgen an Land gezogen. Nächtelang war die ganze Familie am Backen und Verzieren. 

Und da Adrien für ein paar Tage im Ausland war, musste Marinette im Alleingang durch Paris patrouillieren. Chat Noir war ebenfalls irgendwas dazwischen gekommen, was er, laut seinen Angaben, auch nicht ändern konnte. In diesen Tagen merkte Marinette, dass Chat Noir doch immer eine große Hilfe war. Ganz Paris alleine zu beobachten und zu verteidigen war kein Zuckerschlecken, dies bemerkte sie schnell, als sie tatsächlich allein gegen einen Akuma kämpfen musste.   
Die Angriffe waren nicht besonders bedrohlich, doch ohne Chat Noir dauerte das eigentliche Kinderspiel doch seine Zeit. 

Marinette war ausgelaugt und kam jeden Tag zu spät zur Schule. Glücklicherweise hatten ihre Eltern dies entschuldigt, da sie alle bis tief in die Nacht gearbeitet hatten.  
Marinette und Adrien wurden nur immer wieder zusammen beim Schlafen im Klassenraum ertappt. Ansonsten hatten sie keine Zeit füreinander, weil sie sich beide jede freie Minute erholten und nach der Schule direkt weiter arbeiten mussten. Sie beide nahm dies offensichtlich stark mit, doch ändern konnten sie es vorerst auch nicht.   
Was Marinette noch trauriger machte, war die Tatsache, dass Chat Noir sie auch nicht mehr besuchen kam. Sie wusste zwar als Ladybug etwas genauer Bescheid, doch er hatte auch Marinette einen Zettel ans Fenster geklebt, dass er momentan keine Zeit für irgendwen oder etwas in seinem Leben hatte und das es ihm Leid tat. Trotzdem vermisste sie ihn ein bisschen und hoffte jeden Abend mehr, dass er doch wieder auftauchen würde. Dann könnte sie wenigstens mit irgendjemanden über ihr derzeitiges Leben reden und sie wollte auch gern wissen, wie es Adrien ging. Dass er ebenfalls schon öfters wegen seiner Verfassung und dem verpassten Unterricht angesprochen worden war, entging ihr nicht. Nur hatte sie weder Zeit ihn nach der Schule darauf anzusprechen, noch war Adrien lange genug vor Ort. Manchmal verschwand er sogar früher vom Unterricht.  
Marinette fehlte gerade jetzt jemand der sie in den Arm nahm und ihr sagte, dass alles wieder besser werden würde..

Dann hatte Adrien den schlimmsten Tag seines Lebens. Seit Wochen hatte er nicht genug geschlafen, wurde wie ein Accessoire von einem Fotoshooting zum nächsten kutschiert, woran er sich ja mittlerweile eigentlich gewöhnt hatte, doch als sich ein Mega Streit mit seinem Vater anbahnte, war dies alles zu viel für ihn. 

Er hatte seinen Vater gefragt, wie lange er das Ganze noch ertragen müsse, wann er endlich wieder normal zur Schule gehen könne und Zeit für sich hätte. Woraufhin sein Vater ihm einen Vortrag gehalten hatte, was es hieß, sein Sohn und ein Model zu sein. Dieser Vortrag, den er mit eiskalter Stimme, ohne jegliches Mitgefühl und ohne Sorge herunter gerasselt hatte, hatte den Teenager auf eine ungewohnte Art und Weise erzürnt, die ihm selbst ein wenig Angst gemacht hatte. Er hatte seinen Vater angeschrien, gesagt, dass er ihn und dieses Leben so sehr hasse, dass er genau wisse, warum seine Mutter nicht mehr bei ihnen wäre und dass er sich wünsche, dass er nicht Teil dieser Familie sei. 

Er war nicht er selbst, er vermisste Marinette und Ladybug, sein Dasein als Superheld, seine Freiheit. Adrien schloss sich in seinem Zimmer ein und setzte sich unter die Dusche, ließ das heiße Wasser auf sich hinunter prasseln und weinte. Er hatte Angst vor sich selbst, was er seinem Vater ins Gesicht gesagt hatte und wie leicht aggressiv er in letzter Zeit wurde. Er war hin und her gerissen, wusste nicht was er tun sollte und vor allem wusste er nicht, wer zur Hölle er eigentlich war. Denn Chat Noir war momentan kein Teil seines Lebens mehr, er war eine Marionette, ein Schatten seiner Selbst. Verzweifelt schrie er sich die Seele aus dem Leib, er wollte das alles nicht mehr. Plötzlich flog ein Schmetterling durch das Fenster genau auf sein Herz zu...


	8. Chat Blanc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viel weiter sind wir leider noch nicht :(  
> Hoffe allerdings selbst, dass es bald weiter geht! Vor allem ist das auch für uns ein Cliffhanger xD

“Marinette! Marinette wach auf!”   
“Was ist denn los, Tikki?”, murmelte Marinette, immer noch im Halbschlaf und immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen.  
“Marinette, es ist ein Akuma unterwegs! Und ich spüre so eine gewaltige Macht, es macht mir wirklich Angst!”   
“Was?!”, Marinette schrak hoch und war von der einen auf die andere Sekunde hellwach und konzentriert. “Ein starker Akuma? Aber was soll ich tun, schaffe ich das überhaupt alleine?”   
“Du musst! Chat Noir wird dir ja vielleicht doch zur Hilfe eilen, aber bitte lass uns endlich aufbrechen, bevor wie letztes Mal Menschen ernsthaft verletzt werden!”   
“Du hast recht. Tikki, transformiere mich!” 

Ladybug flog über die Dächer von Paris, auf der Suche nach dem Akuma. Sie entdeckte ihn im Freizeitpark, denn dort fand sie das pure Chaos vor. Menschen rannten aus dem Park hinaus und man hörte, wie jemand das Set, dass im Park aufgebaut war, buchstäblich auseinander nahm.   
“Hat Adrien heute hier nicht sein Fotoshooting?!”, stellte Marinette besorgt fest, “Hoffentlich geht es ihm gut.” Mit diesen Worten schwang sie sich in einen dichten Baum im Park, um vorerst unerkannt zu bleiben.   
Was sie von dort aus beobachten konnte, erschreckte sie zutiefst: Es war Chat Noir. Nein, das war nicht ganz richtig. Es war zwar seine Gestalt, aber er hatte sich verändert. Sein Anzug und seine Maske waren schneeweiß und er verhielt sich wie eine Raubkatze, zerstörte die Aufbauten des Sets und vertrieb die Menschen um sich herum.   
“Was soll ich tun, Tikki?!” Verzweiflung stand in Marinette’s Gesicht geschrieben, sie konnte Chat Noir doch nicht bekämpfen?   
Ehe sie sich irgendeinen Plan ausdenken konnte, machte ihr die Raubkatze einen Strich durch die Rechnung.   
“Oh, wen haben wir denn da? My Lady, mein Ein und Alles, Ladybug! Es ist mir eine Ehre!” Mit diesen Worten setzte er seine Attacke “Cataclysm” ein, die anscheinend seine Superattacke als Akuma und damit unendlich einsetzbar war und berührte mit einem Finger den Baum, auf dem sie saß. Innerhalb von einer Sekunde verdorrte der Baum und löste sich buchstäblich auf, sodass sie fiel.   
Chat Noir fing sie auf, ein böses Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht.   
“Endlich bist du Mein!”   
“Das bin ich nicht, denn du bist nicht Chat Noir und Chat Noir ist mein einzig wahrer Partner!” Mit den Worten warf sie ihr Jo-Jo und konnte aus seinen Armen entkommen.   
“Das stimmt nicht, denn Chat Noir ist von nun an Geschichte. Ich bin der bessere von uns, denn ich weiß, wer ich bin. Ich bin Chat Blanc! Und nun, schließe dich mir an oder ich werde dich vernichten!”   
“Niemals!”   
“So soll es sein, Cataclysm!”

Der Kampf war gefährlich. Marinette konnte Chat Blanc nicht angreifen, da er die ganze Zeit ‘Cataclysm’ nutzte und alles um sie herum in Schutt und Asche legte. Als sie ihm nach wie vor auswich, änderte er seine Taktik: “Schließ dich mir an oder ich werde Menschen angreifen!” Mit diesen Worten sprang er auf die Dächer und verschwand Richtung Eiffelturm. Marinette folgte ihm, so gut sie konnte, war er auf einmal so viel schneller und stärker als sie, dass sie tief in ihrem Inneren Angst hatte gegen ihn zu verlieren. 

Am Eiffelturm angelangt, sah sie ihn hoch oben auf der Spitze sitzen, in seiner Hand baumelte eine Gestalt, die Marinette nicht genau erkennen konnte. Ladybug schwang sich den Turm hinauf. Während sie Chat Noir immer näher kam, erkannte sie die Person wieder: Es war die Sekretärin von Adriens Vater.   
“Gabriel Agreste!”, rief er laut, damit dieser ihn durch den Headsetknopf, der sich im Ohr der Sekretärin befand, hören konnte. “Ich werde dich und alle deine Angehörigen vernichten!” Mit diesen Worten ließ er die Sekretärin los. Sie fiel. Marinette sah, wie sie auf sie zuflog, nahm allen Mut zusammen und rettete sie mit einem waghalsigen Sprung, indem sie ihr Jo-Jo als Liane benutzte, um wieder zurück in den Eiffelturm zu schwingen.   
Sie setzte die Sekretärin ab und bat sie, vorsichtig zu sein und am Besten hier zu warten, bis alles vorbei war.   
“Viel Glück, Ladybug.” 

Schweren Herzens beschloss Marinette, dass sie Chat Noir nun bekämpfen musste.   
“Oh lálá, wen haben wir denn da? Ein kleiner Marienkäfer! Komm her und ich nehme dir deinen Miraculous!”   
“Chat Blanc, du kannst mich nicht besiegen! Du empfindest etwas für mich.”   
“Nein, das war Chat Noir. Ich sagte doch, ich bin der Bessere von uns beiden.” Mit diesen Worten ging er zum Angriff über.   
Marinette konnte nichts ausrichten, außer seinen Attacken auszuweichen. Ihre Verwandlung hatte sie auf dem Weg zum Eiffelturm kurz erneuert, dennoch fühlte sie sich Chat Blanc nicht gewachsen. Chat Blanc schien dies zu wissen, er beobachtete sie haargenau, suchte nach einer Chance. Und er bekam sie. Ehe sich Marinette versah, hatte er sie in eine Ecke gedrängt und als er auf sie zusprang, duckte sie sich. Allerdings zielte er auf den Stahl hinter ihr und formte ihn so um, dass er sich um ihre Taille wickelte. Chat Blanc genoss den Anblick und fuhr genüsslich über Marinette’s Arm, woraufhin er in ihr bisher unbekannte Schmerzen hervor rief. Der Anzug war zwar heil geblieben, weil Magie nicht gebrochen werden konnte, doch die Attacke fuhr ihr durch Mark und Bein. Es fühlte sich an, als würden ihr hunderte von Schnitten zugefügt werden.   
Chat Blanc wiederholte dies an ihrem anderen Arm und an ihren Beinen, sodass sie auf die Knie sank und vor Schmerz wimmerte.   
“Warum tust du mir das an?”   
“Weil ich dich hasse. Ich hasse dich so sehr.”   
Marinette stiegen neue Tränen in die Augen, stumm begann sie zu weinen.   
“Shhh-” Chat Blanc kam näher und hob ihr Kinn an, sodass sie ihm in die Augen sehen musste. Das schimmernde grün war von einem gefährlichen schwarz durchzogen, jegliches Leben schien aus ihnen gewichen zu sein. “Auf diesen Moment hab ich gewartet.” Er strich ihr über die Wangen, ihr ganzer Körper krümmte sich unter dieser Berührung, doch er hatte ihr Gesicht fest in seinem Griff. Seine Hand wanderte zu ihrem Ohr, wo ihr Miraculous als Ohrring war. “Dann wollen wir mal sehen, wer mir das Herz zerschmettert hat”, flüsterte er mit einem grausamen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Dann zog er ihr den Stecker aus dem Ohr.

Ladybug konnte spüren, wie sich ihre Verwandlung langsam auflöste. Da sie keine Chance mehr hatte sich dagegen zu wehren, schloss sie die Augen und lies es über sich ergehen. Sie hatte sich noch nie in ihrem Leben so schwach gefühlt und war kurz davor komplett aufzugeben. Mit ihrer Verwandlung und dem Miraculous verschwand letztlich auch Tikki. Sie konnte ihre Anwesenheit nicht mehr spüren - Eine Fähigkeit, die sie mit der Zeit entwickelt hatte. Was jedoch noch viel schlimmer war, waren die Schmerzen die plötzlich so unendlich stärker wurden, sie innerlich fast zerrissen. Ihr war nie aufgefallen, dass ihr Anzug und die Magie die Schmerzen und Verletzungen um so vieles mehr abschwächten. Marinette wusste zwar, dass es möglich war, aber sie war nach einem Kampf auch nie verletzt zurück gekommen. Da die Schmerzen aber schon vorher kaum zu ertragen gewesen waren, musste Chats Magie sehr viel stärker, als zuerst angenommen, sein. Chat Blanc schien unbesiegbar. 

"Endlich", gab er triumphierend von sich. Er hielt Ladybugs Ohrringe in den Händen, hörte nur noch so nebenbei, wie sich Le Papillon darüber freute und Chat Blanc aufforderte sie ihm sofort zu bringen. Doch das war ihm egal.  
Marinette krümmte sich vor Schmerzen auf einem der Stahlträger, wunderte sie sich, dass sie noch am Leben war. Jetzt war sowieso alles vorbei, das Glück von Ladybug hatte sie verlassen ... genau wie Chat Noir. 

Da Marinette vor ihm lag und ihr Gesicht nicht sofort preisgab, erkannte er natürlich nicht sofort um wen es sich da handelte.   
"Es hat keinen Zweck sich zu verstecken, kleines Insekt. Ich brauche dich nur von deinem letzten Halt zu treten und du musst dir keine Sorgen mehr machen", teilte er ihr mit. "Aber wo bliebe da der Spaß? Erst sollst du genauso leiden wie ich! Spüren, wie es ist wenn jemand auf dir herumtrampelt, mit dir spielt und dich ewig zappeln lässt."   
"Chat", wimmerte Marinette. Sie hatte keine Kraft um sich aufzurichten oder gar ihren Kopf zu heben, brauchte sie einen Moment um sich wieder sammeln zu können. Einen letzten Versuch hatte sie noch und sie würde nichts unversucht lassen. "Ich weiß, dass du mich nicht hasst", fügte sie noch leise hinzu. 

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Chat die Ohrringe einsteckte, sich nach vorn beugte und Marinette an den Haaren nach oben zog.   
"Tsk", machte er und musterte das Mädchen. Er wusste ganz genau, wen er da vor sich hatte, was die Sache nicht besser machte. "Du bist also Ladybug... verzeih - du warst Ladybug", gab Chat Blanc verächtlich von sich. Erst jetzt öffnete sie ihre Augen wieder, Tränen rannen über ihr ganzes Gesicht und ließen ihre Sicht verschwimmen.   
"Du hattest scheinbar deinen Spaß mich an der Nase herumzuführen. Erst als Ladybug und dann schleichst du dich auch noch als Marinette in mein Herz... wolltest du es mir erneut brechen?", fragte er nach, wollte jedoch keine Antwort darauf hören. Seine Stimme klang schnippisch, hatte er sowieso schon mit allem abgeschlossen. "Ich brauche dich nicht mehr. Weder dich, noch Ladybug", teilte er ihr unverfroren mit. "Ich bin jetzt stärker als du, sehr viel stärker."

"Chat ... Chat Noir, bitte..." Ihre Stimme klang zerbrechlich, ihre Sicht wurde immer schlechter, wollte sie nicht glauben, was hier passierte. "Ich habe dich nicht angelogen und nicht mit dir gespielt", weinte sie. "Glaub mir doch bitte."   
"Ich sagte doch, ich bin jetzt Chat Blanc. Und wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, kümmere ich mich um Gabriel Agreste und danach um alle anderen, die mir das Leben zur Hölle machten."

Marinette wollte das alles gar nicht hören, verstand sie den Sinn seiner Worte sowieso nicht mehr und der Klang seiner Stimme wurde immer unerträglicher. Ihr Körper hatte wohl inzwischen eine Art Schutz entwickelt, schützte er sie vor weiteren Schmerzen und hielt sie davon ab ohnmächtig zu werden. Schließlich hielt sie ihr alter Freund noch immer nur an den Haaren fest.   
"Chat Noir", wiederholte sie einfach seinen Namen. "Chat. Bitte. Chat Noir. Du weißt wer ich bin, du weißt, dass ich dir nie mutwillig weh tun würde", fing sie an zu sprechen, zwang sich dabei wach zu bleiben. Marinette spürte immer mehr, wie ihr Bewusstsein davon driftete. "Denk doch an die vergangenen Nächte, an den Spaß... den wir hatten." Sie versuchte es, versuchte zu Chat Noir durchzudringen.   
"Halt... deine Klappe", knurrte Chat Blanc, zeigte es scheinbar Wirkung.   
"Wir haben zusammen gelacht, du hast mich im Arm gehalten, mich aufgemuntert. Ich will dir nicht weh tun und ich wollte dir auch nie weh tun. Die ganze Zeit, die ich mit dir verbracht habe, war so unglaublich schön und ich würde sie um nichts in der Welt eintauschen wollen." Marinettes Augen waren gerötet und die Tränen brannten auf ihren roten Wangen als sie mit letzter Kraft nach oben zu Chats Hand griff, der sie daraufhin wirklich losließ. Zumindest ein wenig, so dass er mit der zweiten Hand nach ihrem Oberteil greifen konnte. Wie gerne hätte er sie einfach den Eiffelturm nach unten geworfen. 

"Ich... ich will dich noch ein letztes Mal sehen, Chat Noir", bat sie ihn. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, versuchte ihre Tränen zu unterdrücken um ein klares Bild zu bekommen.   
"Mari...", nannte er plötzlich ihren Namen. Es war unmöglich gegen einen Akuma anzukommen, doch scheinbar war Chat Noirs Herz stärker als gedacht. Noch war er nicht komplett befreit, aber da der Akuma in keinem Gegenstand festsaß, sondern mehr in einem Gefühl, war es vielleicht möglich den Zauber auch ohne Ladybug zu brechen.   
"Chat... ich vermisse dich. Ich vermisse dich so schrecklich... ich hab jede Nacht gehofft, dass du wieder vorbei kommst und mit mit redest. Mich in den Arm nimmst... und mir sagst, dass alles gut wird." Marinette hatte inzwischen keine Ahnung mehr, was sie alles sagte und ob davon noch irgendetwas Sinn ergab, aber größtenteils sprachen sowieso die Gefühle aus ihr. "Komm zurück zu mir", fügte sie noch hinzu. 

"Mari... Marinette", keuchte Chat Noir, fing er nun auch endlich an gegen den Akuma zu kämpfen. Das einzige was ihn noch dazu veranlasste Marinette nicht loszulassen, war Le Papillon, hatte dieser doch trotz allem eine kleine Macht über seine Opfer.  
"Vertrau mir", sagte sie, griff nun mit beiden Händen nach Chat Blancs Arm und versuchte näher an ihn zu kommen. "Vertrau mir, Marinette... und Ladybug."  
"Ladybug... Marinette", zwang sich Chat Blanc über die Lippen, ließ den Griff nun lockerer und half ihr dabei näher zu kommen. Sie versuchte zwar noch immer auszumachen, wo der Akuma sitzen könnte, doch das war nicht mehr nötig. 

"Chat ... Noir... ich liebe dich", hauchte sie ihm kraftlos entgegen, fiel sie ihm dabei regelrecht in die Arme. Welche Seite auch immer in ihr gesprochen hatte, diese war sich ziemlich bewusst über die starken Worte, kamen sie von ganz allein über ihre Lippen. Sie waren zwar nicht komplett gelogen, aber so etwas zu sagen war das Eine. Es auch zu meinen, das war etwas darüber musste sich Marinette später noch Gedanken machen. 

"Marinette", sprach er ihren Namen nun leise aus. Weder aggressiv noch mit der Absicht sie umbringen zu wollen, liefen ihm nur ein paar Tränen über die Wange. Fest zog er sie in seine Arme, ging mit ihr noch ein paar Schritte zurück, damit sie genug Halt hatten und nicht nach unten fallen würden, wenn der Akuma sein Herz verließ. Es war mehr Intuition die ihn dazu verleitet hatte. Und genau in diesem Moment passierte es und der Schmetterling verlies Chat Blancs Herz, woraufhin er das Bewusstsein verlor...


End file.
